A Siren's Cry
by Jo Milina
Summary: She was always told to sing from the heart and to follow where the music led her. Now she finds herself out of her element and thrown into dangers she never wanted to face. Will the crew be able to calm the anger in her or drown by the siren's song?
1. I Really Am, Mr Usopp

**Title: **_A Siren's Cry_

**Rating:**_ T (Language, violence, occasional pervertedness)_

**Warnings:**_ Takes place sometime after the _Enies Lobby_ arch, both manga and anime (chapters 436-onwards and episodes 321-onwards)._

**Summary: **_She was always told to sing from the heart, regardless of the crowd, and to follow where the music led her. Now she finds herself out of her element and thrown into dangers she never wanted to face. Will the Straw Hats be able to calm the anger that sprouted from her heart or will they given in and let the siren's cry drown them all?_

**Date Posted: **_09/01/08_

* * *

**Chapter I: **_I Really Am, Mr. Usopp._

* * *

"Is she dead?"

_What?_ She wasn't dead, or at the very least, not completely erased from the plane of existence if she could still hear the voices whispering around her. She couldn't even open her eyes to glare at the surrounding bodies, her eyelids felt weighted with lead, as did her limbs and the pit of her stomach. There was light, that much she was sure of, sunlight that warmed her skin and wet clothes. _Wait._ Wet clothes? Why was she wet? Is that why it was so hard to breathe? Was that why she was shivering?

"Look, she's waking up!"

She finally managed to force her eyelids to move, sluggishly as if in a drunken stupor, they struggled to stay open. Shadows loomed over her and there was a gasp before a hand – no, a _hoof_ – came to rest on her cheek and turned her face to the side as her body was heaved to follow. _What on earth?_ She didn't have much time to ponder the strange action before her stomach was violently clenched by the muscles around it and warm sea water (by the taste of it) was forced back up her throat.

"Look out!"

The small surge of water escaped through her mouth and nose, leaving a nasty burn as it went. She coughed once or twice and grumbled deep in her throat to clear it of anything else that managed to stay behind. She flopped back and winced as her spine hit the hard wood floors of whatever she was laying on, and sighed. Again the hooves came to her face, pulled her eyelids apart, touched her lips, her temple, and gently moved her chin up as if to inspect her neck.

"It doesn't look like it's serious. The sea monster never got a solid hold on her neck."

... _what the fuck?_ _Sea monster! What sea monster? Oh, my God, what kind of nightmare am I having this time?_ She forced herself to sit up with the help of a gentle hand at the small of her back and focused her eyes on the first body closer to her. She blinked, but sure enough it was the same image from seconds before. A little blue nose, antlers, and furrowed brows over black animal eyes. _What has my subconsciousness thought up now_? Her eyes roamed from the little animal up to the wide-eyed stare of a orange-haired woman, a glaring green-haired swordsman, a happily grinning blond, a large shark-faced man, and finally a tender smiling black haired woman.

"Where the hell am I?" Before anyone could answer, a head bobbed down from above her, upside down, and grinned.

"On my ship, the _Thousand Sunny_." An eyebrow quirked. "Who are you? How'd you end up in the water? Why were you playing with a sea monster?" So terrified of the floating head, she reflexively cocked her elbow and shot her fist straight into the grinning face. The blow hit and sent the young man's face careening between the green-haired swordsman and the blond. She clutched the hand to her chest, trying to even out her breathing, she could already feel the scratch at the back of her throat, threatening to send her into a coughing fit.

The little reindeer sputtered next to her and clinked his hooves impatiently. "No, no, don't do that! You'll damage your throat, you drank a lot of water!" The head from before snapped back and there was a noisy crash behind her. She turned to look, but her vision was suddenly filled by the blue-eyed, black haired woman with the tender smile.

"Shhh, miss, take care. It's alright, _Sencho _didn't mean to frighten you." The smooth voice of the black-haired woman stopped the trembling in her muscles. The woman smiled. "There now. May we have a name to call you by, miss?"

"Otto." She gasped quietly. "My name's Otto Watson."

"Miss Watson, then." The woman repeated. "My name is Nico Robin, and these are the Straw Hat pirates."

Otto glanced back at the crew, only then did she notice the gentle sway of the floor beneath her and the soft sound of waves crashing. _I'm on a ship. Holy crap, this can't be real – I was in the car only seconds ago... _Unbelievably, tears welled up at the corners of her eyes and Otto quickly brought up a hand to hide them as she ducked her head. Nico Robin continued to coo, quietly trying to help and calm her nerves. The others shifted around her nervously, as if waiting for her to explode.

"What happened?" Otto whispered to the floor. "How the hell did I get here? I was just – I was only asleep for a moment, the car, but I didn't, _how the hell did this happen!_" The crew, with the exception of Nico, stepped back in surprise. She knew that her words weren't making sense, but Otto figured as much, since the situation at hand was barely making any sense at all (well, more like none, but she didn't want to completely discourage herself).

Nico shifted slightly beside her. "_Kokku-san_, I think we need a hot cup of tea."

"Hai, Robin_-chan_!" Otto glanced up in surprise as the blond suddenly disappeared from the group and dashed behind her. Nico gently reached around and lifted her from under her arms with the help of the orange haired woman. Otto gasped when her legs fumbled under her and refused to move. The little reindeer close to them sighed gently.

"I thought so," he murmured, "that sea monster hit her hips pretty hard."

"So what's wrong with them, Chopper?" The orange haired woman asked as she helped Nico maneuver Otto toward the back of the ship, where the blond might have disappeared within. The shark faced man hurried to open the door for them as they neared.

"Her legs, or her joints, have been dislocated." The reindeer replied thoughtfully, he glanced up at Otto with a teary eyed expression. "I will have to pop them back in place, but I've never done that before!"

"Don't worry, _Isha-san_, we can ask _Kenshi-san_ to do it." Nico said, and then turned to the green haired swordsman, "You've dislocated your shoulders before, but do you know how to fix her legs?"

The swordsman, Otto noticed, looked decidedly uneasy at the question. She swallowed in fear, despite his reply, "Yah. I know. Just make her comfortable and let Chopper give her some pain-killers first." Nico nodded thankfully, despite being aware of Otto's sudden tension. Nico led the way toward the back of the ship, where the sounds of cookware being moved about could be heard, along with a low whining from the familiar voice of the head that she had punched.

"Oh, Luffy, I'm sure she didn't mean it!" Cried another voice from inside, one Otto hadn't heard before. The shark faced man moved away as the girls moved in, the door led into a kitchen of sorts, large and filled with a stove and oven, a large table and refrigerator, and a couch and bar. Otto felt her eyebrows disappear into her hairline as the girls moved her toward the couch, silently wondering how even a ship so large could be so extravagant. She was gently placed onto the couch, her legs tucked close, and a blanket thrown over her shoulders for warmth. Her wet clothes hadn't even begun to dry.

"Here we are, Robin_-chan!_" The blond cheered, holding out a tray with a teapot, cups, and a sugar jar. Nico thanked him and took the tray before sitting beside her on the couch. Otto carefully took the teacup handed to her, and swallowed. _I don't normally drink this stuff, but, _Otto spared a quick glance at the happy blond as he watched them, _I don't want to be rude. Maybe just this once, besides, it's not like they have to care for me._

"Do you want anything with your tea, Miss Watson?" Nico asked. Otto blushed faintly and shook her head. Gingerly, she took a tiny sip of the warm drink and forced it down. It wasn't long before her stomach protested and she shoved the cup into someone's hands before clapping hers against her mouth. The tea had rushed back up and flooded around her teeth, but Otto swallowed the drink back down, stomach acid and all. The blond in front of them looked on worriedly.

"Oh, damn. I must've made it too strong for her." He muttered dejectedly. Otto shook her head and waved a hand for his attention.

When he turned to her, she whispered hoarsely, "No, no. I just – I've never had tea before. I'm not used to the taste."

"Then why didn't you say something?" _Kenshi-san _muttered from the doorway. Behind him followed the little reindeer, holding a bottle of pills. The creature nearly tripped over himself trying to get to her and when he reached them, he popped open the bottle and held out two white oval shaped pills.

"Take these," he ordered gently as he folded her fingers over them, "they'll numb you for a little while, just a few minutes so that Zoro can fix your legs."

Otto giggled faintly. "You make it sound as if I'm a lame horse."

"Well," the one named Zoro interrupted, "as of now until I fix you, you are." Otto couldn't help the small smile that painted her face. She took a deep breath and swallowed the pills with the glass of water that the blond had handed to her. She held out the empty glass back to him and turned to the one named _Luffy, _the stretching man. She smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, catching his attention (along with the rest of the crew), "you just... normal people's necks don't stretch like that, ya know?"

The boy grinned. "I know, it's alright. It didn't hurt, just surprised me."

"Sure looked like it hurt," the shark faced man murmured, "your neck stretched out pretty far by the force of her swing."

"Strong little lady, huh?" Teased the blond. Otto snorted and shook her head.

"Hardly." She answered. "Only in extreme cases of fear or disorientation. Don't expect another performance like that any time soon."

"Miss Watson," Nico called for attention, "before the questioning starts, I believe some introductions are in order." Otto nodded in agreement and Nico turned to point at the first nearest to them, the orange haired girl beside them on the couch. "This is Nami, our navigator." Nami smiled softly with a nod of her head. Nico turned to the shark-faced man, "That is Franky, our shipwright." Then came the the green haired swordsman, "You've heard his name, it's Zoro, our _Sencho's _First Mate."

Slowly, Otto's mind began to really take hold of the thought, _these guys truly are pirates. _"This here is Chopper, our ship's doctor." The little reindeer's fur bristled with the blush under it. "That is Usopp, our sharp-shooter." The dark skinned man smiled and waved. "This is our ship's cook, Sanji," the man happily smiled and bowed, "and finally, our captain, Luffy."

Otto bowed her head slightly. "It's a pleasure, and thank you – for saving me."

"Hey," Usopp suddenly asked, "how'd you get into the water, anyway?"

Otto froze for a moment. She turned to Usopp with a worried expression. "I... don't know. I, well, when my day started... I wasn't anywhere near an ocean, let alone _in _one."

"Then you really can't explain to us how you got into that sea monster's grip, can you?" Nami asked softly. Otto let out a desperate sounding giggle and slapped a hand over her eyes as she shook her head. In that moment, she would later realize, Zoro had moved in under Chopper's watchful eye and quickly (almost completely silent) tugged, then snapped, her leg into place. Through the sudden (though numbed) pain from the

muscles, her leg snapped up to kick him.

"Easy now!" Zoro grunted as he caught her wayward foot inches from his groin. "I guess you weren't lying about that sudden strength thing, were you?"

Otto growled. "No! Geezus, warn someone, will you? God, I wasn't prepared for that!" Luffy was laughing in the background, Usopp's expression was no better and Nico held a hand to her mouth, hiding the smile Otto could guess was there. Zoro sighed and moved for the other leg.

"No, it was better that way. Distracted, you were less likely to feel much of it. Or tense up for it." Just as she was about to protest, he took the opportunity of her 'distraction' again, and snapped her joint back into it's proper place. This time, though, Otto was able to curl her leg against the couch and hold off the reflexive kick Zoro guarded for seconds after. After a tense moment, Otto sighed and allowed her leg to uncurl from under and stretch out toward Zoro. The man nodded gently and stood to return to his place against the wall.

Chopper moved in quickly to inspect. "Well, seems like everything is in order. I don't know yet if you have any internal injuries, but since you aren't coughing up blood..."

"I get the message." Otto interrupted suddenly. "I'm fine, I feel intact and nothing else hurts. My stomach's just a little turbulent right now, that's all."

"I apologize if the tea caused that, Miss Watson." Sanji replied.

"No, it's fine, really." Otto said. "I just, I'm a bit panicked, you see. I just... I'm not home, I'm not with who I'm suppose to be, this is totally... not my place of existence, if that makes any sense."

"It is odd," Nico murmured, "you appeared next to our ship so suddenly, for a moment most of us thought you were nothing more than a fish."

Chopper nodded hurriedly. "But then there was this murderous scream from below and we were shocked to see you floating there, that is, before the sea monster reached up and dragged you under."

"See," Otto sighed, holding her temple as she closed her eyes, "I don't remember any of that."

"What do you remember, Miss Watson?" Nico asked gently. "Maybe that can clue us as to where you're suppose to go."

Otto gurgled a sour laugh. "Where I'm suppose to go, Miss Nico, is probably nowhere any of you can reach."

"C'mon, Otto, it can't be that far!" Usopp cajoled. "Nami's really good at navigating, why, I wouldn't be surprised if we could get you home in a few days time." But by this point, Otto was already in tears. The others were shocked to see the steady and silent flow of moisture as it dripped from her chin. _They won't understand. This doesn't feel like my world at all, my God, where have I ended up? Out on the ocean with a pirate crew for Heaven's _sake!_ They won't – they won't be able to get me home, hell, I don't even know how I could possibly get here!_

"H-hey, Miss Watson," Sanji tried to distract her, "it's not that bad, we wouldn't mind taking you home at all!"

"It's not that, Mr. Sanji." Otto muttered through her tears, her voice thick. "You guys... couldn't take me home, not matter how much you or I want it to be possible."

"Oh. I see now." Nico whispered. "My dear nakama, I don't believe she belongs here." Otto's gaze shot up to Nico's face in shock, and though the other woman continued as if no movement was made, she turned her blue eyes to Otto with a thoughtful expression. "It would be the first time I had seen a real life instance of it, but..."

"I'm not the first you've heard of," Otto replied, almost noiselessly.

Nico shook her head. "No. Before my 'outlaw' streak, my mother and the other scientists had come across a record of information." By now, the rest of the crew were listening to Nico's words with rapt attention, or at least most of them were, Luffy looked a bit distracted by the air around him and Zoro was already half-asleep. "It mentioned what it called 'dimensional scars', openings in our world that led to other existences. How you came across one, even came _through _one is a mystery in itself."

Otto forced a smile she didn't feel. "Did it mention how to reverse the effect, by any chance?" At Nico's negative motion, Otto sighed. "I didn't think so. That would be too easy."

"So," Usopp braved again, "you really are lost, huh?"

"Yeah, Mr. Usopp." Otto answered him. "I really am."

* * *

**A/N: **Comments, questions, or concerns?


	2. I Do Not!

**Title: **_A Siren's Cry_

**Rating: **_T (Language, violence, pervertedness, brief nudity)_

**Warnings: **_Again, set after _Enies Lobby _arch, some occasional/minuscule moments of OCC-ness, mistaken information, and authoress's taken liberties._

**Summary: **_She was always told to sing from the heart, regardless of the crowd, and to follow where the music led her. Now she finds herself out of her element and thrown into dangers she never wanted to face. Will the Straw Hats be able to calm the anger that sprouted from her heart or will they give in and let the siren's cry drown them all?_

**Date Posted: **_09/02/08_

* * *

**Chapter II: **_I Do Not!_

* * *

_Thousand Sunny _was a monstrous ship, by Otto's observation. Having only seen the deck and kitchen, she knew anything else on the ship would have been just as grandiose as those two areas were. Nami and Nico had been quick to escort Otto from the kitchen and the curious gazes of their crew and bundle her in the warmth of their shared room. Nami had soon left, unsure of what to do, and had allowed Nico to tend to Otto. Nico had pulled out some clothing from a closet and set it out for Otto's eyes.

"You're smaller than I am," Nico commented lightly, "and slightly bigger than _Kokaishi-san_. I think a modified version of her clothes will suit you."

"You don't have to do this." Otto murmured from her place at the bed. "I can wait for my clothes to dry." As it was, Otto was already seated on the bed in nothing but a lush towel big enough to wrap around her twice. Nico smiled from her place at a working desk, a needle, thread, and clothing in her hand.

"Yes, but we are outnumbered by the men. The likelihood of them coming into the room unannounced is highly improbable, but why tempt Fate?" Nico laughed softly and returned to her work. "No, Miss Watson, putting you in clothing as soon as possible is best."

"Yeah." Otto agreed and fought the blush that scorched over her face. "So... nothing you remember from way back when to help me get home, Miss Nico?"

Nico's hands paused briefly. "No," she continued her work, "nothing yet, Miss Watson. Perhaps in the near future, something will come to me, but not now." Otto sighed heavily and leaned back into the bed, her wet hair framing her head as she rested against the pillows. Nico glanced at her for a moment. "Do you remember what happened before you appeared here, Miss Watson? From your world?"

"I was in car." Otto replied automatically. She grimaced when she realized she had just sprouted nonsense to someone who didn't know what a _car _could be. "A machine created to transport a person or persons from one place to another, usually long distances. And on roads." Nico nodded to show that she understood, somewhat. Otto pulled a hand out from within the towel and touched her forehead, as if the action would bring the memories back.

"I was with my brother, we were going home after a day in town." Otto sighed, her eyes closed as the memories rushed back. "It was dark, no moon that night, and the car's lights were dim. We took a turn, almost too fast, and from there – all I can really remember is this pain as my upper body collided with the airbag. Uh, a device created to expand and protect the passenger from lethal impacts." She added hastily at Nico's inquiring stare.

"I see." Nico finally said. "It seems one pain was traded for another, and wherever you were corresponded with the energies of wherever you ended up. Interesting."

"A nasty turn coming off Benson Street corresponds with being smack-dab in the middle of an ocean?" Otto snorted. "I don't see how that really works, Miss Nico."

The woman nodded in understanding. "Yes, but something you will learn quickly on this particularly ocean, Miss Watson, is that the Grand Line does not follow ordinary rules of logic."

"Grand Line?" Otto asked curiously. "Is that what this is called? What's so special with this place? Aside from its ability to kidnap people from other dimensions?"

Nico laughed gently. "Grand Line is the deadliest ocean known in this world. The weather, skies, islands, everything here follows rules that are unknowable."

"A sailor's hell, then." Otto sighed. "Perfect. Just perfect." Nico didn't reply, but handed to Otto the clothing she had tailored to fit the slight girl. Otto forced herself off the bed and moved with Nico at her side to the restroom, quickly and out of the view of the crew. Once in (and Nico having promised to guard the door), Otto set up to dress and dry as quickly as possible. The towel was tossed into the driest corner of the weird restroom and she hurried to pull on her underwear (which had dried quickly, thank God). Soon, a blue shirt with half-way sleeves was tugged on, the only buttons on top were forgotten and the khaki capri pants were moved over fumbling legs.

"Good to go." Otto muttered. She was almost to the door when her eyes caught sight of the large mirror in the restroom. Otto's eyes grew wide at the sight of her reflection. Hazel eyes were red from crying, her temple was bruised on the right side and her lips were cracking. Under her neck, she could see a large bruise forming as well, the tentacle and suckers were vivid against her skin as it curled around her neck and down to her collarbone. Otto swallowed fearfully at the sight and raised her hands to finger the skin, only to find that her wrists had suffered as well. They were bandaged tightly and bled through, as if her hands had been sawed.

"Oh, God." Otto breathed. "What the hell got a hold of me?"

"Miss Watson?" Nico called from the other side of the door. "Is everything alright?"

Otto swallowed against the lump in her throat. "Honestly, Miss Nico, I think I just scared myself." The door suddenly opened and Nico stepped through with another tender smile. She moved toward Otto and took her by the shoulders to maneuver her out of the room.

"Just breathe, Miss Watson." Nico reminded her as she sat Otto down against the wall and floor not far from the restroom. "You've had a stressful day, don't panic, you're safe with us now." The older woman proceeded to pull Otto's dark hair away from her face and into a messy bun at the back of her head. Despite the mess her hair had been in, Otto couldn't feel Nico's fingers snagging or hitting any of the knots she was sure were present in her hair.

"What's going to happen to me, Miss Nico?" Otto whispered fearfully. "I don't know what to do, where do I go? I mean, hell –" Otto's face dropped into her hands and her knees came up against her chest and arms. Nico paused, but then reached over and gently hugged Otto to her side.

"I wouldn't know how to answer that, Otto." The woman replied gently, as if afraid anything louder would scare Otto. "You've been taken from a familiar world and placed into one that's totally different. I've been in horrible situations before, but at least I had the familiarity of my world, my reality." Nico gently rubbed Otto's side with her hand. "You have nothing to cling to, and for that I am truly sorry, but I will do my best to make you feel comfortable and safe, as will this crew."

"I don't want to be a burden, Miss Nico." Otto hiccuped and hating herself for the next round of tears that formed in her eyes. "Please, I don't want to get in the way – but I really don't want to be left alone. I'll be happy in the corner, just don't shove me off somewhere, not yet." Nico shook her head and held Otto for a few minutes more, reassuring the girl that she didn't need to worry about that. Soon, Nico moved them from the hallway and back to the kitchen, where Sanji was busy, he looked over as the ladies entered, but remained quiet.

Nico settled Otto at the table. "_Kokku-san, _please watch over Miss Otto for a moment, I need to research something." Otto was a bit uneasy about being left with someone else, but smiled as Nico patted her head and moved out of the room. _She must want me to get used to everyone else, of course I can't be with her twenty-four/seven, that woman needs a breather._ The blond had only smiled and readily agreed to Nico's request, after the woman had left, the blond's eyes rested on Otto.

Otto blushed and hid her face within the folds of her arms.

"Otto, was it?" Sanji asked. "That's a very interesting name."

"My mother was an odd creature." Otto answered without thinking. She winced at the quick response, she wasn't ready to converse yet! Sanji turned to her curiously and she sighed. "It's not as outlandish as my brother's name, at any rate."

Sanji smiled, glad to have the girl talking. "And what is your brother's name, Otto-san?" Otto quirked an eyebrow, _I need to learn the meaning of those words soon, otherwise I'm going to miss half of what they say to me._

"Elario Watson." She replied softly. "I don't know where my mother got such names, but they certainly were a cause for conversation."

Sanji laughed. "I take it our names are pretty strange to you, then." He moved to place a pan over the heat of the stove and pulled out another cutting board, one was already full with raw sliced fish. Otto watched, slightly amazed, even though his eyes were on her, his hands managed to move like his full attention was on what he was doing with them.

"They are," she answered distractedly, "Usopp, Sanji, Luffy, Zoro, Nami. The only ones that sound familiar to my ears are Robin and Franky."

"You have a very good memory, you've only heard our names once." Sanji said as he swiftly cut through seven celery stalks. Otto blinked, _and he has yet to lose a finger. Is he cheating somehow?_ She glanced up at his face shortly after his reply.

"I have auditory memory, kind of like how someone has photographic memory." She explained. "I can hear something only once, and associated with an image, and I'll remember it for a good while after."

"It's a good trick." He replied as he added his celery to the pan. Soon tomatoes and herbs were following into the concoction.

Otto grinned, unable to resist. "Like the one with your hands?" Sanji paused, unsure of her meaning. Otto pointed to the vegetables and meat all over the counter, in order and chopped neatly. "I've never seen anyone manage a meal quite like that, Mr. Sanji." Sanji beamed at her praise and his face flushed as he happily thanked her. Otto stuttered for a second and quieted, _looks like he's one of those men, _highly _appreciative of women. Oh, boy._

Sanji must have noticed her sudden unease, because he smiled slightly and calmed. "So, is there anything you're allergic to, Otto-san?"

"Huh?" Otto stuttered. Sanji motioned to the food on the cutting boards. "Oh. Uh, no, not that I know of, at least."

_Still, _Otto thought worriedly, _most of that food doesn't look familiar to me. I mean, I know seafood and recognize it, but the smells are different. Hell, even the veggies and rice smell a little off. What if I can't eat that either? What if it's a repeat occurrence of the tea? God, I don't want to throw up in front of _everyone. Otto silently watched as Sanji bustled about his kitchen, completely at ease with the utensils and cookware, as if they were extensions of his limbs. Every once and a while, they would share a look or a flicker of a gaze. Sanji would blush and smile, happy (she supposed) for the attention. She, on the other hand, couldn't shake the small feeling of déjà vu.

"Mr. Sanji?" Otto ventured softly.

"Hai, Otto-san?" He answered sweetly, turning his focus to her.

"Would it be too much trouble," she murmured with her eyes averted to the tabletop, "to fix something different for me? I mean, something I'm somewhat used to?"

Sanji smiled as he understood. "You don't want to vomit again, huh?" Otto blushed and ducked her head between her shoulders, already feeling her ears going hot. Sanji nodded, "Of course, it's no real trouble. You just need to let me know what ingredients to use, okay?"

"Okay." Otto agreed. A easy silence fell between them, before Otto tried to strike another line of questioning. "Mr. Sanji?"

Sanji chuckled quietly and looked up to her again. "Yes, Otto-san?"

"What happened to me?" Sanji's hands, for the first time since she entered, had stilled completely. With a sigh, Sanji tenderly wiped the blade of his knife with his fingers, the vegetables sliding onto the board noiselessly. He cleaned his hands on the towel hanging from his shoulder and leaned against the counter, thoughtful and probably trying to word his answer in the least frightening way. Otto sighed, "The stark truth, if you don't mind, Mr. Sanji."

Sanji scratched the back of his head. "Chopper was the one that spotted you. He shouted to the rest of us that there was a large fish in the water. Luffy, being led by his stomach, went to investigate. Imagine his disappointment to find out you weren't a fish." Otto forced a smile to her lips at the touch of humor, but otherwise remained quiet. Sanji murmured to himself, "It wouldn't be the first time we fished a girl from the waters." His attention snapped back to the present. "Anyway, just as he was reaching down to take hold of you, you woke up."

"I don't remember waking up before finding myself on the deck." Otto interrupted, to answer his inquiring eyes.

"Ah." He accepted her answer. "Well, your eyes opened, he said. By that time, _Marimo _and I were at the railing. The shadow of the tentacle was under you and as it came up out of the water, you screamed." Otto was surprised to see a barely suppressed violent shiver pass through Sanji. "Chopper wasn't joking when he called it murderous. I'd never heard a lady scream in such a way, it was almost inhuman." Otto couldn't imagine what type of noise had escaped her mouth at the time, but if was eerie enough to cause a _pirate _to shiver, it must've been bad.

"How... did I survive?" She was almost afraid to know. Of course, she knew the story had a good (if not happy) ending, but to hear it from someone who, at the time, didn't know was just as terrifying as living through it. Conscious. Sanji's eyes were on her face, but not meeting her gaze. She swallowed nervously and guessed that his eyes were tracing the dark bruises that colored her skin. Without thinking, Otto ducked her hands under the table, which brought Sanji back out from his musings.

He smiled apologetically and continued. "Nami-san ordered us after you, _Marimo _and I jumped in without a second thought. When we spotted you again, you were floating just within the tentacles of the sea monster. I went for you as _Marimo_ sliced away at the creature." Otto smiled to herself, _at least I know who _Marimo _is now. I don't think he noticed I had no clue who he was talking about. Right. _Marimo _equals Zoro._ Sanji went on, ignorant of her humorous thoughts. "We had you on deck about three minutes after we had first seen you. A new record of rescuing."

"A close call, too." Otto added. "Almost went past the three-figure mark."

"Three-figure?" Sanji asked politely. "And what is that, Otto-san?"

_A pirate should know this._ Otto answered anyway. "Three minutes without air, three days without water, three weeks without food and you die."

"Ah." Sanji hummed. "Yes, very close. Who taught you that, Otto-san?" But Otto refused to answer that particular question, and once realizing he wasn't going to get more out of her on that, Sanji dutifully changed the subject. "Right, well – what shall we make for you, my dear?"

-

Otto couldn't believe it was barely close to lunch time. Sanji, after receiving her instructions and curious choice of ingredients, had set to work on recreating her comfort food to the best of his abilities. Before she had left, she asked if he would need any help and he simply replied, "A new challenge must first be tried alone!" She smiled and left him to it, wandering out from under his nose and back onto the deck. Mindful of the edge, she stayed well within the middle of the ship and peered around.

_Oh, wow. _Otto thought in amazement. _This ship's just – it's insane! _The ship held a garden, a large deck, a small upper lobby, and –_ oh hell, is that a swing on that tree?_ Otto chuckled through pressed lips, her spirit cheering quickly at the sight of the ship's architecture. She moved away from the door to the kitchen, slowly circled the main mast and past the smaller ones (nearly tripping on a napping swordsman) before making her way to the head of the ship. There, a lion's head pointed to the horizon with a steady gaze and proud upturn of its noise. _Well, I can see where the name _Sunny _came from, it's shaped like the sun._

She only braved to go so far away from the main area of the deck. Skittishly, she walked up behind the head and peered down into the crashing waves below. _To think, an hour or so ago, I would have died in that._ She shivered painfully and hurried to put distance between her and the rail. As she turned, she failed to realize she had been followed, and collided with a shout against a rubber body that bounced her back against the railing. Her hands wrapped around the wood in a death grip and she glared up at the ship's captain.

"Mr. Luffy!" Otto gasped. "Goddamn, you scared the _shit _outtame!"

Luffy flashed her a wide grin. "Oah, sorry! I just wanted to know what you were up to."

After a couple of quick breaths, Otto replied. "Just exploring your ship, Mr. Luffy. I ain't brave enough to do anything else."

"Don't call me that." Otto glanced up in surprise at the stern voice. She swallowed and nodded nervously. Luffy smiled again. "Good. Makes me sound old."

"Wait," Otto added suddenly, "how old are most of you, anyway?"

Luffy's face took on a thoughtful expression. "Robin is the oldest here, twenty something. She hasn't really said anything about it. Usopp's as old as I am, seventeen. Nami's a year older and Sanji and Zoro are both nineteen." Otto blinked, taking in the information with slight surprise. _I can believe Nico being that old, she seems like it, with her mother like nature. A hen mother, almost. Luffy is definitely seventeen by the sounds of it, but I could have bet that Sanji and Zoro were at least over twenty!_

"And Chopper?" Otto asked curiously. "How old is he?"

"Dunno." Luffy answered honestly. "Never bothered to ask, but I think he's the youngest here. Fifteen or so." Luffy's dark eyes redirected from the space a few feet above and to the right of her head back down to her brow and stopped. _He's certainly got a weird way of talking to people. Either he's easily distracted or my face just scares him. _"Oi, Otto, how old are you?"

"Nami's age, Luffy." She answered quietly, still wound in thought. "I don't know how time works here, but I was born in December, the last month in winter and the year."

Luffy laughed. "You're a late baby!"

"Am not!" Otto snapped, though the blush flooded violently over her cheeks. "I was born two weeks into the month, hardly late at all."

Luffy paused abruptly in his laughter. "You have a funny way of talking. Kinda like Ace."

"Ace?" Otto asked, caught off-guard by the sudden switch in topic. Luffy never answered though, Usopp had called him away and that was enough of a distraction for Luffy. Otto could feel her head spinning for a moment, a mild case of vertigo threaten her loss of equilibrium, but she lifted a cool hand to her forehead and inhaled deeply to ease the moment away. _That boy's a whirlwind. I thought I was keeping up, but even in those few seconds, he completely took me from under my feet._

"He does that to everyone on their first meeting." A voice called from the shadow of the main mast. Otto peered around to get a better view of the swordsman lounging lazily in the mid-afternoon sun. Otto glanced up at Luffy's back and Zoro chuckled. "Yeah, he does. It takes a while, but you'll get use to him."

Otto quirked an eyebrow. "Mr. Zoro, I do believe they call your kind _mind-readers._"

"Nah," Zoro yawned, "your face is an open book, not hard to tell what's going through your head." Zoro leaned further down against the mast, almost if he was going to drop back into another nap. "You're gonna hafta learn not to do that anymore, by the way."

"Do what?" Otto asked, utterly confused. _What have I done wrong?_ She moved closer to the mast and leaned a shoulder against it when a heavy wave knocked against _Thousand Sunny._

"Control your face, you're speaking volumes each time something comes across your mind." Zoro answered. Otto wasn't quite sure what had been so funny about what he had said, but either way, an uncontrollable bubble of laughter escaped her throat. Zoro, momentarily surprised, said, "Oi, I wasn't being funny, girl. I mean it, any number of enemies could use what you give them against you without a second thought."

Otto still couldn't stop, which is probably why what she said next had slipped out so easily. "Is that why you have that constant expression of _'fuck you!'_ on your face, Mr. Zoro?"

"What?" Zoro squawked. "I do not."

"The lady's got a point, _Marimo._" Sanji called close from the kitchen door. "Even she noticed it, and she's only been her for a couple of hours. _LUNCH!_" Sanji hastily added before Zoro could continue the argument. Otto hurried around him (giving his swords and him a wide enough berth to be unable to reach her) and followed behind Sanji into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:** Comments, questions, concerns?

I want to thank those two who took the time to review. I'm happy to have feedback, as small as it is. Beware, though, I normally don't update this fast, but I do know that I don't review a story until the second chapter. Hopefully, this will give you a better view of what I'm trying to do. Hope you enjoyed this installment. It is rather short, but Otto will be meeting the others in the next chapter, no worries.

* * *


	3. Just Outta Luck

**Title: **_A Siren's Cry_

**Rating: **_T (Language, violence, pervertedness, allover weirdness)_

**Warnings: **_Repeat, takes place sometime after the _Enies Lobby _arch. Story is subject to occasional/minuscule moments of OCC-ness, mistaken information, authoress's taken liberties._

**Summary: **_She was always told to sing from the heart, regardless of the crowd, and to follow where the music led her. Now she finds herself out of her element and thrown into dangers she never wanted to face. Will the Straw Hats be able to calm the anger that sprouted from her heart or will they give in and let the siren's cry drown them all?_

**Date Posted: **_09/03/08_

* * *

**Chapter III: **_Just Outta Luck_

* * *

Despite being one of the first to have followed in directly behind Sanji, Otto found herself to be the last seated. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper had taken the head of the table, while Franky, Nico, and she had taken the middle. Nami, Zoro, and Sanji had come in at the end after the food had been placed out (and Luffy's hands kept at bay for as long as possible). The food was distributed as evenly as possible (despite Luffy's best attempts to change that), and Otto was slightly surprised to see a perfect plate of her flat bread and butter.

Luffy's head leaned over from his side. "Oi, Otto – what's that?"

"This is a miracle." Otto gushed happily. She smiled up at Sanji. "Thank you so much, Mr. Sanji! You had me worried for a moment."

It was almost comical the way the blond swelled under the praise. "Of course, Otto-_chan_! There isn't a recipe out there I wouldn't be able to recreate." His tone settled somewhat as he watched her roll the tortilla with a spread of butter within it. "Though, it is an odd dish. What did you call them again?"

"Tortillas, Mr. Sanji." Otto replied before taking a healthy bite. She swallowed quickly. "And it's not really a dish, but a type of flat bread in my mother's culture. It's multipurpose, but I usually just eat it with butter."

"Yeck," Luffy gurgled from his place, "just bread? Wouldn't you like to have some meat?"

Otto chuckled. "Or course, but my stomach can't handle that at the moment, Luffy. You can try your meat with this, though." She handed him one of the flat disks and dutifully showed him (as quickly as his attention span would allow) how to roll the meat into the tortilla tightly. Dubious at first, Luffy eyed the item of food like its ability to be eaten was suddenly nullified, but Usopp (with a roll of his eyes) shoved the food into Luffy's slowly opening mouth. Otto wasn't able to contain an unwomanly snort.

Luffy swallowed thickly. "Oah, that's hard to swallow!"

"That's 'cause you didn't chew, Luff." Otto muttered around her bite. "You have to chew. That thing's more flour than anything else. It'll be like glue going down if you don't break it up first."

Chopper had leaned over to sniff her plate as discreetly as he could. "_Tortillas. _You said they were multipurpose, like for what, Otto?"

"Well," Otto had already polished off two of her tortillas (much to the delight of Sanji), "plates were almost worthless in my mother's family. These doubled as plates, and they could be used to scoop up juices, or wrap up food to eat with ease." Chopper continued to sniff at her plate and finally, with a smile, Otto held one out to the little reindeer. Gingerly and unsure of how to hold the tortilla, Chopper fumbled with it and the knife to butter it. Finally, with Otto's help, he had it rolled and halfway into his mouth.

Chopper giggled sweetly. "This isn't so bad. It's not super tasty, but it is yummy!" Otto grinned at the little reindeer, _I think I found myself a new friend. _Otto turned to Sanji, "Mr. Sanji, how many of these did you make?"

"Enough," he admitted with a grin, "since you told me they could be stored in the refrigerator, I figured I could save time and have them all ready if you ever wanted more."

"Thank you, Mr. Sanji, that was thoughtful of you." Again the man flushed with happiness. Otto turned back to Chopper, but had caught the numerous stares from the rest of the crew. She grinned and held out her plate, "Anyone else?" Usopp was the first brave soul to reach out for one, Franky and Nico followed soon after, Luffy shoved a piece into Zoro's face, and Nami received one from Sanji. Soon most of her share of food was gone, but Otto didn't mind in the slightest.

"Otto-chan," Sanji called from his place at the table, "you might have to show me more of those recipes of yours."

"I'll give you what I remember." Otto answered. She paused for a thoughtful moment, "I do have to warn you though, some of the dishes I know aren't anything like you're used too."

Luffy snatched the last tortilla off her plate. "As long as they have meat!"

"They do," Otto laughed, watching as Usopp tried to take Luffy's tortilla, "I think you would have done well in my culture, Luff. Most of our recipes have more meat than anything else."

Luffy beamed. "Sanji!" The shout startled Otto into dropping her fork (Chopper had shared his helping of rice) and she turned to glare at Luffy. "You'll practice one of Otto's recipes a week! I've decided."

"Aye, _Sencho._" Sanji agreed, almost reluctantly. Otto quirked an eyebrow at the strange moment of conversation, but one glance at an eye-rolling Zoro reminded her. _I'll just have to get used to that too, then. _Otto shook her head. _This pirate crew is a hellva lot stranger than even the old stories describe._ So long as they weren't going to throw her out, she figured she could deal with whatever antics they had.

-

The rest of the day had past with relative ease. Nami had taken to her room with her maps, muttering about their next stop. Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper had disappeared into the trees on the highest deck. Nico had invited Otto along for some reading, but she had declined. There was still one member of the group that hadn't said more than a couple of words around her, let alone _to _her. Usopp had avoided her most of the time, for whatever his reasons, but the other man had just flat-out disappeared from sight. She found him at the back of the ship, working a piece of metal into an odd shape.

"Need help?" Her voice had sent the poor man into a fright, which in turn scared her back a few steps. Now, being so close to him, she realized how large the shark face man really was. Otto swallowed and forced a smile to her lips and held her hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry! I just, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Ah." He replied. "No, you didn't. I heard you coming, didn't think you'd come to speak to me."

Otto blinked. "Oh," she scratched the back of her head and glanced at his work, "would you like me to leave?"

"No, it's fine." He sighed. "I can't get this piece of junk to bend just right, anyway. I'll try later."

"You're the shipwright, so... you built her?" Otto asked, and gingerly took a seat against the cabin's wall, away from the rail and crashing waves. Franky turned a little from his place so that his back wasn't to her anymore.

"Him." He answered. "Does this ship look girlie to you?" Otto quickly shook her head and Franky coughed a rough laugh. "Not to be offensive or anything, ya know..."

"Oh, no." Otto giggled nervously. "I understand, no worries. So, ah, how long did it take you to build _him_?"

"About seven or eight months." Franky answered quietly. His eyes diverted out to the waves following behind _Thousand Sunny_'s end. "I've been adding onto him for a while, this – my crew has many tastes, so I'm trying to keep up."

"You made this ship for them specifically?" Otto ventured. _Why would someone put so much effort into a ship so big and with so many luxuries, surely that must cause problems? _Franky shook his head and stretched his arms over his head. Otto was a little taken aback by the sheer size of his arms, but the glint off of his nose caught her attention like a crow to a ring. _Is that... is that metal? Geezus, everything in this world is so topsy-turvy. A man that stretches, a talking reindeer, and now a man that's at least seven foot._

"No," Franky's answer snapped Otto out of her curious thoughts, "I have always wanted to build a ship that could, _would, _make it to the end of the Grand Line and back."

"Grand Line," Otto whispered thoughtfully, "it seems a lot revolves around this ocean. Why risk so much?"

Franky leaned against the railing, his front to her, and challengingly answered, "Why not?" Something in Otto pinched tightly at the response, but she was quick to flash a smile and uttered a noise of agreement. _Damn, that was close. That was so eerily close._ Franky, though, had quick eyes and sat up. "You alright, Otto?"

"... I think so." Otto answered softly. She held her head with a shaking hand and smoothed it over her crown. "You just triggered something, that's all."

"Bad memory?" Franky asked. Otto shook her head, _not a bad memory, just something familiar._ Franky seemed fidgety, and finally asked: "Where'd you come from?"

"Excuse me?" Otto blurted just as quickly. "I'm sorry, you mean – you wanna know what my world is like?"

"Yah." He replied eagerly. "Everyone's curious, but Robin asked us not to bug you until you were okay, but I'm just curious, because she made it sounds so –"

"Whoa, whoa!" Otto laughed, holding out a hand in a motion to stop. "Easy, Mr. Franky, easy. One statement at a time."

"Sorry." Franky smiled sheepishly. "Uh, it's just Franky. I'm older than all of you, but... just Franky, please."

"Sure." Otto accepted. "So, what do you want to know about my world?"

She would later wish to have known beforehand how curious a shipwright could be.

-

"_DUCK!" _

"_What the hell, _Luffy!" Otto shouted, desperately trying to clear her vision of the snow that had suddenly blinded her. A series of hysterical giggles could be heard echoing over the deck as Otto finally regained her sight and searched for the menacing captain. Night had fallen over the sea in a blink of an eye (Franky had kept her busy answering his questions before she had desperately declared a restroom break) and Otto had stepped out of the warmth of the gallery when she had spotted snowflakes on the window.

Stepping outside had been a mistake. She should've known Sanji knew what was going to happen when that devil's smirk colored his face.

"You're IT, Otto!" Luffy cried from above. She glanced up only to find thousands of tiny crystals floating down toward her, flashing under the moon's light.

"_I'll show you it, goof-ball._" Otto grumbled and hastily balled a good amount of snow into her hands. Nami heaved an exasperated sigh from the upper cabin's (map room) walkway. Otto grinned up at the other girl, "Too childish for you, Ms. Nami?"

"Oh, no." Nami replied with a smile. "Better _you_ than the rest of us. We can get some work done and rest if he's occupied with you."

Otto winced, but hid it behind a bright smile. "Right." _There's nothing else to say to that. She's right, if he wants entertainment, I'm the only one who could give it to him at the moment. I'm not busy, I don't have an effort to put into this ship, so I'm expendable. _Otto glanced over at the napping swordsman, partially covered under a thin blanket of snow. _Besides, Zoro doesn't look the type to play tag. _With a shake of her head and a snowball at the ready, Otto set out in search of the captain.

She didn't even make it to the stairway leading to the upper deck before she was nailed in the back of her head. She turned to spot Usopp ducking behind one of the poles on the opposite deck. Otto whined to herself, _oh that's so unfair. He's a damn marksman. That's just damn cruel. _She would have been mad at the unfair weight of two against one, but she spotted Chopper sitting in the cold grass under the protection of a tree, a book in his hands. Ducking to avoid presenting a target (even though there wasn't much cover going up the stairs) she made it on the opposite upper deck and whispered to Chopper.

"Do you need something, Otto?" He asked curiously. "Are you hurt?"

Otto smiled. _I'm just gonna fall in love with this fella. _"Nah. I'm fine. Do you wanna play a game with me?"

Chopper's ears twitched under his hat. "Sure! What are you playing?"

"You've heard of tag, right?" She asked and at his nod, added, "Alright, this is like it, but instead of hands we're using snowballs. Kinda like, uh, playing war tag."

"Un!" Chopper nodded. "I played tag with the others before I ate the Human Human Fruit!" Otto paused for a moment, her brain stuttering to a stop, and gazed down at the little reindeer by her side. _What did he just say? I must've heard completely wrong. _

"The what _what _fruit?" She asked slowly. Chopper looked up from his snowball and cocked his head to one side.

"I haven't heard of that one yet," he replied in all sincerity, "but mine was the Human Human Fruit."

Otto closed her eyes for a second and shook her head. "No, Chopper, I meant – like, what the hell are you talking about?" Chopper's eyes widened as some sort of realization dawned on him. _I'm glad at least one of us is getting it, 'cause I'm just lost._

"You've never heard of a Devil's Fruit before?" Chopper asked in amazement.

Otto snorted. "Have you ever heard of a subway?"

"No," his little tail wagged briefly, "I get your point. Uh, well – a Devil Fruit is a rare type of fruit in... _our _world. When eaten it gives a person specific types of power or change." Otto glanced through the falling snow and in between the trees to the other deck, where Luffy and Usopp had taken cover. Chopper followed her gaze and picked up on who she was thinking about, because he giggled an affirmative.

"Ayup." He hiccuped. "Luffy's was the Gum Gum Fruit, which allowed him the ability to stretch any part of his body any way he wanted."

"So like," Otto began, slightly dumbfounded and confused, "is he completely immune to any attack?"

"Ah, no." Chopper was already on his fourth snowball and had started to pile them together. "Punches, kicks, or any blunt force attack don't really damage or hurt him. Come at him with a knife or sword, though, and we might have some trouble."

Otto's mind left the game track minutes back. "So, what did yours do? Humanized you?" She was starting to adore the way his ears twitched as he formulated an answer.

"I guess you could say that." He paused on making his eight snowball and looked up at her with a wiggle of his nose. "I'm not really human, though. I have the intelligence, or the capacity to be as intelligent as one, if that's what you're asking."

Otto dropped from her crouch into the snow, butt first. "Oh, wow... and what other fruits are there?"

"I haven't seen or heard of many." Chopper admitted shyly. "Dr. Hiriluk only taught me of some. Others I've heard about from my crew, but I would have to check my medical books if you want details."

"Ah, no." Otto relented. "It's fine, I was just caught off-guard. I mean, wow... I can't get over how strange this world is."

Chopper giggled. "Well, you did start out in the worse place possible. I certainly wouldn't want to begin any journey in the Grand Line without some knowledge."

"Yah well," Otto grunted as she picked up her one (monstrously grown) snowball, "some of us are just shit out of luck, kiddo."

_Ain't that the damn truth._

-

It had gotten to a point in their little '_game' _that the ship had been divided into vicious factions, Otto realized afterwards. Aside from Nico, who had volunteered to play referee and Nami and Franky deciding to watch, the crew had grouped into two teams and wailed on each other for the better part of the night. In the morning, both she and Luffy would swear it was the other who had fucked up and totally missed their target, hence causing one wayward snowball to careen off course and land solidly on a napping Zoro's crotch.

Zoro, just to spite a giggling Luffy, had taken Otto's side.

Which, if one were to really think on it, angered Luffy greatly. Otto, regrettably, had not known the bond between them ran so deep as to cause such a massive wave of hurtful (if not murderous) intent to suddenly weigh on her shoulders. Sanji had not made it much better. He had (perhaps stupidly) left the safety of his kitchen to call them in for bed, only to be sucker-balled by one of Otto's monstrosities. The silence had been deafening, but soon Zoro's guffaws (which drowned out Nami's snorting laughter) had sent the poor cook over the edge.

As it stood that cold night: Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji on one end. Otto, Zoro, and Chopper toward the other. Nico refereeing, Nami dying of manic laughter, and Franky just unsure of what to make of it all.

All in all, Otto decided, a good way to tire oneself. They had finally retreated to bed (Nico had scared the shit right out of Otto with her little _hand _trick) with a gently push from Nico. Cold, wet, and too tired to give a damn, most of them collapsed into their beds without a second thought. Not that there were many hours lift of the night, but they were willing to take what they had.

"Otto," Chopper whispered to her in the morning, "I think you have a new bruise."

"What?" Otto glanced around, her vision foggy, "what do you mean? God, what time is it?" Rubbing her eyes seemed to make it worse, so she stopped and vainly attempted to stop a large yawn from stretching her face. Chopper sat beside her on the floor (she had bucked in a spare room just beside Nico's and across from Nami's) and was discreetly inspecting her arm nearest to him. Eye sight returned, Otto gazed down at her arm. The bandages around her wrist and part of her arm were changed and a yellowish bruise peeked from under them.

"That's not new." She grumbled with a croaky morning voice. "That's been there a long time, buddy, don't worry about it."

Still, his ears twitched. "Sure? Human skin shouldn't be that color unless something's wrong with it."

"Nothing's wrong, Chopper." Otto whispered as she sat up. Chopper leaned away to give her space. "Just an old thing. Long time ago. You probably didn't notice it until now."

Chopper's fur bristled under his eyes as he flushed with embarrassment. "I'm a doctor, I should notice these things right away with my patients."

Otto stared at him for a beat, then hiccuped a laugh and patted his cheek. "You're still young, Chopper. Patience and practice, kiddo. That's all you have." Even so, the little reindeer looked reluctant to let the subject go. Otto inspected any visible skin, wondering what would have caused such a reaction in her little friend. She leaned closer to his face, he had hidden his eyes from view. "Chopper?"

"Then what about that whip mark on your shoulder?" Chopper whispered darkly. "Is that old too?"

_Oh. Damn._

* * *

**A/N:** Comments, questions, concerns?

I don't know. I mean, I normally don't do this. Boredom must've set in, damnit. Well, you have a third chapter. I actually have up to chapter seven, but that's going under major revision. There is a plot! I swear, there is a plot. Not, me thinks, what you expect. I wonder what you've thought up, or what you think it'll turn out to be.

I wonder which one of you will get it right.

So, I think there was some OCC-ness in this. Franky wasn't his normal spunky self, but I figured since a new girl just bombshelled into their life, I wouldn't be too eager to be flamboyant around her, either. Usopp still hasn't made a major appearance, but he will in the next one.

The little snitch.


	4. Run, Dumbass!

**Title:**_ A Siren's Cry_

**Rating: **_T (Language, violence, attitude problems, mild abuse)_

**Warnings: **_If you didn't get it the last three chapters, then we have a problem._

**Summary: **_She was always told to sing from the heart, regardless of the crowd, and to follow where the music led her. Now she finds herself out of her element and thrown into dangers she never wanted to face. Will the Straw Hats be able to calm the anger that sprouted from her heart or will they give in and let the siren's cry drown them all?_

**Song(s) Mentioned: **_"Breathe (2AM)" Anna Nalick_

**Date Posted: **_09/07/08_

* * *

**Chapter IV: **_Run, Dumbass!_

* * *

"What's the chance of you letting this slide?" Otto asked wearily, rubbing the back of her neck out of nervous habit. Chopper bit his lips and his ears were pointed back and flat against his hat.

"Not very high." He answered roughly. "How did you get them, Otto? A-as your doctor, I need to make sure..."

Otto's eyes widened. _Surely he doesn't think this is...? God. What a mess. Well, what would it hurt to tell him? If he's calling himself my doctor, then really, what _could _it hurt? Poor little guy looks ready to pop. _In her debate, Chopper's animal black eyes had turned up to glare at her, shimmering with unshed tears. Otto sighed and dropped her hands into her lap.

"It was an old caretaker." She answered softly, Chopper instantly deflated from his defensive stance. "I was a rebellious brat back then, so I was whipped for it."

"They're very old." Chopper whispered. "White and stretched. You got them when you were younger."

Otto smiled. "You're really good. Yah, I did." Chopper's chin dropped to his chest and he sniffled. Otto began to feel uneasy and she leaned forward to see his face. "Hey, it isn't so bad. Time's erasing the damage."

"But I bet your heart still hurts!" Chopper snapped. Watery eyes glared at Otto and the little reindeer did his best to wipe the tears from his fur. Otto could see a heavier sadness weigh down on Chopper's tiny shoulders. Guilt set like a lead weight in Otto's stomach. _Geezus, what did I say? What upset him so quickly? _She placed a gentle hand on the lip of his hat and tugged it up to directed his gaze to her face. She smiled when his teary eyes focused on her.

"It doesn't, Doctor." She soothed. "Not so much anymore. It's okay. C'mon, knock it off." Despite her cooing, Chopper still hiccuped and produced tears to wet his fur. She enveloped the warm fur-ball into a friendly hug and patted his back gently. She looked down at his hat, careful to avoid his antlers. _Gotta watch it, might lose an eye._ "Why does this upset you so much?"

"I-I..." he hiccuped slightly, "I just don't want anyone to be hurt on this ship. It's my duty as the doctor."

Otto laughed softly. "Then you're an awesome doctor, Chopper. Please, you don't have to worry about old wounds."

"It doesn't hurt you?" Chopper asked, worried eyes coming up to her face. _And antlers nearly taking out one of my eyes._ Otto shook her head. Chopper gave her a watery smile. "'kay."

"See? Problem solved." Otto chuckled. "Anything else you're worried about?"

"How did you get them?" Chopper asked shyly. "The villagers never... when I was hurt, it never left marks like that."

Otto shrugged. "I never got my cuts treated. Never sat still long enough for it to happen." She wasn't sure if he noticed it or just accepted her answer despite avoiding the real question. _Don't feel like answering that now, Chopper. _Either way, he nodded and moved away from her, mumbling about breakfast being ready. As he walked out the door, Otto heaved a large sigh of relief and hurried to dress before following. She tugged on a cream shirt with more half-sleeves and shorts Nami had lent her. Dark hair was pulled back into a hasty bun before she dashed out the door.

The kitchen was already in an uproar when she entered. Luffy and Usopp were huddled in a corner, buckets and rags in hand. Eyebrows raised, Otto noticed Sanji grumbling by the sink, Nico doing her best to hide a smile, and Nami holding her head in her hand. Zoro was already halfway through his food and Franky was nowhere to be found. Chopper, Otto was sure, should have arrived before her, but he was also missing. She hummed softly and took her seat by Nico, a bowl of porridge was set in front of her.

"Hopefully your stomach can handle that, Otto-chan." Sanji announced with a bright smile and turned back to his dishes.

"Ah, right." Otto breathed distractedly. "It's fine now. I just needed to unwind. It's not everyday that you're kidnapped across the dimensions." At her words, Otto noticed Nico's features frown (but only for a second) in worry. _Maybe she's realizing what I have, there isn't a chance of getting me home. Not when the circumstances had been so random. Hell, for all I know, I could have died in that turn and this is my afterlife. _Luffy gave a shout from his place scrubbing the floor and tossed the rag at Usopp – who ducked – and it landed on her bowl, covering her in warm porridge. _Or my Hell._

"LUFFY!"

-

"Mr. Sanji, I'm all finished!" Otto cheered. The mop rested against her shoulder and the bucket sloshed gently by her feet as she kicked it to the side. Sanji smiled at her from the table, dish cloth worn out by the scrubbing.

"Oah, thank you, Otto-chan." Sanji answered sheepishly. "Really, you didn't have to clean. I would have had Luffy and Usopp working until they did it right."

Otto shrugged. "It's better this way. Not that I'm obsessive or anything, but when it comes to cleaning, I like doing it myself."

"Oh?" Sanji asked as he rinsed out the rag.

"Yah. 'Cause that way I know where everything's been." Otto answered with a grin. "Less chance of Luffy poisoning us all."

Sanji paled considerably. "Oh dear, I never thought of that. Shit, I'm going to have to watch him a lot closer from now on." Otto merely chuckled and finished off her duty by emptying out the bucket into the sink and ringing out the mop so that it could rest against the wall without dripping. Sanji had finished putting away all his cookware and utensils when he paused by the stove and lit a cigarette. Otto hummed in thought as she walked toward the door and subconsciously moved away from the smoke.

Sanji's only eyebrow rose. "I'm sorry, does my smoking bother you?"

"What?" Otto asked in surprise. "Smo – oh geez, I'm sorry." She smiled sheepishly and touched her chin nervously. "No, not really. It's just normal for me to move out of the way, I guess. Old habits and all that."

"Someone you knew smoked?" Sanji asked with a hint of eager curiosity. Otto smiled awkwardly, unsure of what to make of it. _Are they really that curious? They didn't seem like the bunch who would care about little things like that. Then again, randomly appearing in the ocean could trigger some questioning. Naturally they would want to know who they took aboard._ Otto paused and stepped away from the door's path, not wanting to tempt Fate and have Luffy fly through the door into her.

"For a long time," she answered thoughtfully, "before I knew him, he smoked for years. Something to calm him, he said. He quit soon after I arrived, though."

"Oh?" Sanji inquired. Otto caught it. _He's giving me an out. _She smiled, _I suppose sharing some stories now and again with them wouldn't hurt. No one wants to live with a stranger. _

"Yah. I told Chop – well, I was a rebellious snot back then, had a big mouth for everything." She swallowed and hastily added, "Nowadays I've learned to just let little things be, not everything can be changed."

"Speaking of Chopper." Sanji interjected. Otto winced minutely, but Sanji paid it no notice. "I sent him to get you, but he didn't come to eat. Do you know what happened?" Otto sighed through her nose and glanced at the floor with mild guilt. _Yah, made him worried sick with my scars. Probably couldn't eat after seeing them, poor bastard. _She avoided Sanji's gaze for only a few seconds before sighing loudly and (again, unknowingly) reached up to scratch at the back of her neck.

"He... caught sight of some scars that I had." She muttered quietly, enough so that Sanji leaned forward to hear better. "Old ones, he was just worried... for my heart, I guess. I dunno."

"Scars?" Sanji repeated. Otto blinked and shifted her gaze from a button on Sanji's shirt to his stern face. "Someone hurt you, Otto-chan?" _Sweet Jesus, what is it with them and someone being hurt on this ship?_

Otto's puffed up defensively. "Like I said, I was a snotty child."

"That's no reason to be beaten, Otto-chan." Sanji countered gently.

"I wasn't!" Otto snapped unexpectedly. Her hands slapped against her mouth and for a moment, she could only breathe. "I wasn't, Mr. Sanji. I just... forget, please? They're there, I can't remove them. Just let it be, please?"

Sanji hesitated for a moment, but finally nodded. "Aye, Otto-chan. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"You didn't." Otto replied instantly. "I just don't like repeating myself." Without waiting for anything more, Otto quickly turned and exited the kitchen before she really lost her nerve.

-

"What's Luffy so excited about?" Stepping out of the kitchen an onto the deck landed Otto in the middle of a whirlwind. Luffy was at the top of the mast, literally hanging by the grips of his knees upside down out of the crow's nest, his neck twisted and head bobbing high above the whole ship. Usopp, thankfully, had a firm grip on the excited human-rubber-band. The others (mainly Zoro, Sanji, and Franky) were hurrying around the surface, trying to secure the deck.

"Otto!" Nami shouted from above. Otto looked up as Nami leaned over the rail. "Help Robin secure our sails, Luffy's not doing his job!" Otto's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline as she looked up toward the crow's nest. _Does that woman realize how far off from the ground that is? Does she realize how far from the water's _surface_ that is?_

"Haha," Otto laughed with a hint of sarcasm, "you're funny." Nami gave her a weird look, as if Otto had a sudden growth on the side of her face. _There is no way in hell anyone's ever getting me that high up. I've already had two life-threatening experiences and I want no more._ Otto planted her fists on the side of her hips and glared up toward the sky, unsure if she was in the right direction of Luffy, but uncaring.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" She cried. The ship's crew stilled at her shout. She couldn't see if Luffy had turned his attention to her, the sun's rays were blinding her. "Luffy! Are you listening?"

"_Hai!_" came the distant halloo¹. Otto cocked her head to the side at the word. _Like I have any idea what that means. Well, that's as good as it's going to get. Let's see if this works._

"Luffy! If you don't finish up those sails in the next two minutes, I'll withhold my recipes!" Dead silence greeted her, aside from Nami's sudden gasp and Zoro's uttered surprised statement _'she wouldn't dare'_. Well, she had. There was a moment of absolute stillness on the ship before a loud whoosh could be heard. Luffy had finally retracted his head from flying so high above and had hurried to finish the sails. Otto dropped her hands from her hips in surprise. _Well I'll be damned, it worked. I guess it's true, to win is through the stomach._

"Otto," Nami called from above, Otto turned to flash her a sheepish grin, but received, "that has got to be the best ammo yet! We got to remember that one, thank you!"

"I'll tell you what, girl," Zoro said from the crank, hoisting up the anchor, "you've got some balls doing that."

"Oh, what? No one's denied him food?" She asked sarcastically.

"Not for long, no." Zoro answered with a grin. "You'll only be able to use that for so long, though, before you run out of recipes or he gets desperate."

Otto snorted. "I'd like to see him try something. I've taken worse in a tongue lashing and if Luffy starts a fight with me, well – at least the end is certain." Zoro chuckled to himself and returned his attention to his task. Sanji had disappeared to the helm and the ship shifted course. Otto's eyes finally gazed upon what had brought on Luffy's uncontrollable excitement. _Land. _

Before them was a large and long strip of land, not so much a mountain shaped island, but a long stretch of beach. _Like the Caribbean. Only Hollywood would never be able to touch this. _Otto's hands gripped the railing, only then did she notice she had moved toward the edge. Momentary fear gripped her heart, but a large hand rested to her left and a body followed to her right. She glanced up to see Franky's face smiling brightly at her.

"It's alright, kid." Franky chuckled. "You won't fall in this time, promise."

Otto flashed him a wide grin, her gratitude at the promise of protection almost overwhelming. "Thanks, Franky. You wouldn't know how much I appreciate that."

"Sure, kid." He replied and patted her head. _Maybe this won't be so bad. I lost my brother, but... _Otto allowed a whisper of a sigh to escape her lips as her shoulders relaxed, _looks like I'm gaining another one. _The ship was soon pulling close to the shore and Otto leaned over (with Franky holding onto the back of her shirt) to see the coral pass under them with the clear blue ocean water. The waves licked the sides of _Thousand Sunny _playfully. A splash echoed behind her as Zoro dropped anchor.

"Alright!" Nami called for attention. "You all know the rules. Behave, don't attract unwanted attention, and get back to the ship with everything by sunset, clear?"

"AYE!" The crew called. Otto shifted off to the side, away from the rope latter tossed over the edge to allow the others to get off. Franky disembarked mumbling about _Thousand Sunny _and the repairs it needed, Zoro and Sanji jumped off arguing, Luffy had already disappeared from sight, Usopp and Chopper had just begun to leave the ship when a hand came to rest gently on Otto's shoulder. Nami smiled gently at her and held out a piece of paper.

"You're going with Usopp and Chopper today." Nami ordered softly, pushing Otto toward the latter. Aforementioned crew-mates were waiting at the bottom. Otto could help but cast Nami a worried glance. "No, don't worry. They may be numbskulls, but you're perfectly safe. It's just a little village," and over Robin's giggling, "there _shouldn't _be too much trouble here."

Otto sighed resignedly. "Alright, if you say so. How are we paying for all this, by the way?"

"Oh," Nami gasped with embarrassment, "I'm sorry – I forgot you're not... well, here."

"What's this?" Otto inspected the bundle of bills placed into her hands. They were wrapped tightly, but it didn't look like much to the otherworldly girl.

"Beli." Nami answered. "Our currency. The boys will tell you how much it is, you just count out by the amount posted. Don't spend anymore than absolute necessary."

Otto quirked an eyebrow with unease. "... this doesn't feel safe at all." She grumbled. Still, she fumbled down the latter and with Usopp's help, she was off and traveling behind both boys as the led the way toward the village. Otto swallowed and kept close to them. Soon the small homes and buildings surrounded them, the villagers hardly paid them any mind, but Otto still couldn't help the unease that had settled in the pit of her stomach.

"It's okay, Otto." Usopp's voice startled her out of her rising panic. "As long as you keep to yourself, no one's going to know."

Chopper sighed. "Unless Luffy finds new marine playmates."

"Yeah," Usopp sighed as well, "let's just hope that doesn't happen this time."

"Marines?" Otto asked quietly. _Duh, Otto. They're pirates, of course they're going to be edgy with the military personnel. _"Then, are we sure it's so safe to dock in their harbor?"

Usopp shrugged and brought his palms up in an 'oh well' matter. "Most of the time the people of the islands don't bother with the military. If we don't cause them trouble, they don't panic, and if they don't panic, we're not spotted."

"Or chased." Chopper added helpfully. Otto sighed.

_God have mercy. Or shut Luffy up._

-

"Chopper, what else is on the list?" Usopp called from the side of a stand filled to the brim with new fruits. Nami had supposedly split the list up equally among them all (but Sanji was given the trickier food items with absolute trust) and they were nearly through theirs. The little reindeer fingered the paper in his hooves as Otto stood beside him, holding the basket of groceries in her arms. While the boys were busy with the bargaining, Otto took the time to explore the town's decoration.

_Looks like they're getting ready to party. _Streamers hung from strung wires between the buildings, flapping lazily in the summer breeze (or at least she assumed it was summer, but with the previous snowfall on the ship, she wasn't too sure anymore). The buildings were decorated with posters of funny looking characters and proclamations of fun and food. Otto smiled to herself, subconsciously walking away from her protection to the other side of the street. There, in a cool building with the windows wide open, she spotted something that made her heart skip a beat.

She stepped over the threshold, vaguely greeting the owner (an elderly man with eyes hidden under thick eyebrows), and made her way toward the back where a Grand Piano sat. She glanced at the owner, but he seemed to ignore her. Otto bit her lip and gently set the basket on the floor to take a seat on the bench. For a moment, she was struck dumb, her mind going blank. _Shit, I haven't played in such a long time. Still... I wanna try. _Her fingers touched the keys with unsteady knowledge, but after a quick warm-up, her confidence grew.

"What song?" She whispered to herself. She never had the time to compose anything for herself, so she thought back to a song that had a piano prominent. She smiled and soon had a melody playing from her fingers, her voice murmuring the words as loud as she dared, almost a hum to anyone who wasn't paying attention. The words hiccuped at first, from no practice, but soon she had a steady flow of music from her fingers and words from her mouth. Her body relaxed considerably with each moment that passed. She felt free. _I'm going to miss that music. Anna Nalick was one of my favorite, but at least the song seems appropriate. I need to breathe and just... gotta accept shit as it comes, now._

"Wow." Someone voiced. Startled, Otto jerked away from the keys and stumbled onto her feet away from the piano. Chopper, because of her sudden moves, freaked and dashed behind another straight-standing instrument. His body was in full-view and only half his face was hidden. An unexpected laugh escaped Otto and the owner. The little reindeer blushed and cleared his throat before coming away from his 'hiding' space.

"That was very well played, dear." The owner croaked from the counter. "An original composition?"

"No." Otto replied honestly. "I heard it from... someone else. It's a favorite of mine."

"You sing so pretty, Otto." Chopper gushed. "Oah! I didn't know you played! Luffy's been looking up and down for a musician." Otto couldn't understand the sudden glee that had overcome her little friend as he smiled widely and hugged her legs.

"What on earth are you talking about, Chopper?" Otto asked, completely bemused. The reindeer looked up at her, his smile was irresistible and she couldn't help but return it.

"Luffy!" Chopper repeated. "He's always wanted a musician – and now we have one, our nakama is complete!"

Otto smiled sadly. "Chopper, we don't. I can't take the piano with me."

"Oh," his little ears drooped, "that's right." Otto winced. _God, just stab my heart. How many times do I have to make this little fella sad? _Otto patted the top of his hat for comfort.

"It's alright. Maybe in the future," but she highly doubted it, "okay?"

"Okay." Chopper replied, but he sounded highly doubtful of it himself. Otto picked up her basket of groceries and quietly led the little reindeer out of the shop, nodding briefly in thanks to the owner, and onto the street. Usopp was relieved to see them and rushed over, his arms filled with bread and long stalks of a type of vegetable.

"You guys, we gotta run!" He rushed, grabbing Otto's unoccupied arm and nearly kicking Chopper into a run.

"What, why?" Otto gasped, trying not to trip over Chopper and stepping it up to keep up with Usopp's panic-driven run. Chopper transformed before her eyes into a new shape, truer to the form of a reindeer than before, but she didn't have time to dwell on it when she was suddenly slammed into a stop. Panting, she glanced up to give Usopp 'what for' when she noticed the uniforms. Guns were pointed menacingly in their direction and Usopp had frozen with fear.

"Uh-oh." Chopper murmured. Otto panicked and (with the basket slung over her shoulder) gripped Usopp's elbow with one hand and Chopper's antler with the other. "Run, dumbasses!"

They bolted in the other direction. Down the street they zoomed, the townspeople shouting in disgust or surprise when they were shoved aside. Otto had no idea where they were going (_which is fucking terrific given that I'm leading!_) as they dashed around a corner and doubled back on another street, the Marines already skidding to keep on their tails. Otto's gaze snapped down to Chopper. On his back were the rest of their groceries, potatoes and other round fruits.

"What are you doing?!" Usopp shouted as the rope was snapped and the items went rolling behind them. "Sanji's going to murder us for not having those back!"

"Fuck Sanji!" Otto shouted back. "I choose freedom over food, now run faster!" The weight lifted from his back, Chopper's speed increased dramatically. Usopp was also pulling ahead and Otto feared she was going to be left behind. She almost was, because just as they took one more turn into a street that led down into the harbor, she tripped. "Crap!"

"Otto!" Chopper and Usopp shouted. Otto glanced up to see a small group of Marines sneaking up behind Usopp.

"Guys, duck!" Obediently they bowed their upper bodies as the Marines swung their swords. Once again (and Otto nearly screamed with fright) Chopper transformed before her eyes into a new creature. Nearly seven foot tall and as thick as a car, Chopper towered over the Marines and with a hasty swing of his massive arm, sent them flying ass-over-heads. Without stopping to think, Chopper lifted Usopp by the back of his collar and then lifted Otto over his shoulders.

"Holy shit," Otto breathed. _This is just getting insane! _Chopper hurried down the street and the ship was soon coming into sight. Along with a new group of Marines. Otto tugged on Chopper's chest fur and shouted, "Right! Right, right, right! Turn, Rudolph!" With a grunt, Chopper turned on his feet and barely avoided the gunfire that swooshed past them. Chopper's massive strides soon caught them to the docking area, just as Zoro and Luffy pulled along beside them, the rubbery captain laughing his head off.

"G'damn you, Luffy!" Otto could hear Zoro shouting. "Why'd you have to go and do that for?!"

Luffy threw out an unashamed grin. "Ah, Zoro! It was just funny! I didn't think –"

"EXACTLY!"

"Guys!" Otto shouted from her place on Chopper's shoulders. "Just get to the fucking ship, a'right?!"

"Oi, Otto?" Luffy called in surprise as he turned his eyes to her. "How'd you get Chopper to give you a ride?"

Otto blinked, absolute perplexed. _What th' – oh, my God. _"JUST RUN, Monkey D., or so help me –" She didn't even have to finish the threat, because terror filled Luffy's eyes (probably at the possibility of losing another recipe) and he sling-shot himself onto the ship just as the others came up along side it. Otto growled in frustration, "_NOT WITHOUT US, DUMBASS!_" Someone had laughed at her words, but she didn't bother to look for who, because at the moment Chopper had pulled up along side the ship and tossed her into the air.

"What the fuck!" Otto shouted in fear. Arms bloomed out from the ship's deck and caught her before she landed with a spectacular face-plant onto the floorboards. She was set aside as the hands hurried to help the others onto the ship. Franky pole-vaulted near the end of the ship, boards and a bucket of materials in one hand. Zoro was already at the front, cranking up the anchor. Sanji was back with Franky with the other anchor. Chopper carried a (what looked to be) fainted Usopp as he climbed over. Nami was already at the helm.

"Well," she growled, "looks like this side of the island is out of the question, we'll go to the other side."

"Are you sure?" Nico called from outside of the room, leaning against the wall. Otto blinked from her place on the floor (she was too tired to move) and turned her head slightly to look at the older woman. Those arms... _no way. Not her too! _Otto groaned and rolled onto to her stomach, folding her arms and hiding her face.

"Yes." Nami replied. "There's a border separating both sides. I don't think they interact with each other. We should be safe there."

"NAMI-SWAN IS SO BRILLANT!" Sanji swooned from behind. Otto laughed into her arms and turned her head to see a smiling Nico. The woman smiled wider at Otto and winked, as if to say, _isn't this fun?_ Otto couldn't do more than roll her eyes and flop back into her original placement, facing the sky. Luffy shot from the trees on the highest deck into the crow's nest, shouting with glee.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**A/N: **Comments, questions, concerns?

I love writing for Luffy's personality. He allows so many possibilities. I see that a lot of you enjoy the fact that I can keep the characters correct. I'm so happy that I'm able to do that. Mind you, I'm refreshing my thoughts on them by re-watching the series (Japanese version, which I believe is truer) so hopefully I won't go off track.

Thanks to those few of you who reviewed. I'm glad that you took the time to let me know you're reading, and that this isn't a waste of space or time. Thanks also, to those of you who favorited/alerted this. I really appreciate that. Hope this chapter makes it worth it. The plot's going to start moving along now.


	5. I Don't Sing Anymore

**Title:**_ A Siren's Cry_

**Rating: **_T (Language, attitude problems, doctor-gore)_

**Warnings: **_You know the drill, also – get ready for some long storytelling._

**Summary:** _She was always told to sing from__ the heart, regardless of the crowd, and to follow where the music led her. Now she finds herself out of her element and thrown into dangers she never wanted to face. Will the Straw Hats be able to calm the anger that sprouted from her heart or will they give in and let the siren's cry drown them all?_

**Date Posted: **_09/11/08_

**In Memory: **_This chapter was formed around the series of events in Sept 11, 2001. The idea and memory of the burning and crumbling buildings, and the families separated by death. May their pain have eased years after._

* * *

**Chapter V:**_ I Don't Sing for Anyone_

* * *

They had pulled away from the shore just as the Marines fired their cannons from the docks. Otto slumped against the railing, not wanting to pose a target, and sighed. _Flashback to Pirates of the Caribbean. I wonder if the Commodore felt like this._ Franky was quick at the helm, stirring them away from the onslaught and taking a wide enough turn to avoid hitting the underwater coral of the island. The adrenaline began to evaporate from her system, leaving behind a sore body and pulsing right side. _Good God, it's only the second day! What is it now?_

"Otto," before she could turn to inspect the area, Franky's voice caught her attention and brought her eyes upwards.

"Yeah, Franky?" She asked as she tried to pull herself up from the railing. At this, Nico stuttered into motion and her clever hands appeared promptly, stilling Otto. "Hey, what gives?"

"Don't move." Nico answered softly. "Franky, call Chopper." At this, Otto finally glanced down and gasped. Her right side was bleeding through her ripped shirt. _A stray bullet. Damnit, why can't I cut a break?! _Otto reached down and gently held her side. She turned her hazel eyes up to Nico in a silent plea for help and the older woman seemed to materialize by her side.

"Shh, it's okay." Nico whispered. Numerous hands appeared on Otto's stomach and back, they added to the pressure of Otto's hands to stop the bleeding. By now Chopper and Franky had appeared, dashing out of the kitchen's door and rushing to the railing. The rest of the crew had followed behind them like sheep, Nami and Zoro calmly trailed behind the crew.

"Robin!" Chopper gasped. "I need her in the medical room, please help me move her while I get ready!"

"_Hai, Isha-san._" Nico answered obediently. Franky moved up next to her, and with a nod to the older woman, bent down and took Otto into his arms. Otto bit her lip against the whimper that almost escaped. _Geezus, it's burning like hell._ She clutched at her side as Nico's hands applied even pressure down the small gash. Otto swallowed and tried to even out her breathing as much as she could, but a tiny sense of panic already started to set in at Chopper's words. _Medical room, please don't lose it, Otto – you'll never live it down!_

"Easy, kiddo." Franky murmured. Her muscles had tensed when he had picked her up, and her current state of mind wasn't doing any better. She clutched at her wound with one hand and the other gripped the edge of Franky's Hawaiian shirt. Chopper led the way to the kitchen, through it, and to the medical room. Otto shivered and curled up as much as she dared despite her wound. Nico had stopped the others from following as Franky and Chopper stepped inside the small room. Nico quietly shut the door and waited.

"It doesn't look too bad," Chopper muttered and motioned for Franky to place her on the bed. Otto refused to let go of his shirt, pain blinding her thought-processes, so he was forced to sit with her. Nico came around her other side and held the shirt up for Chopper to examine the area, cleaning away what he could with a small cloth piece and antiseptic he produced from the drawers of his desk. Otto shivered at the cold sensation and felt her fingers go numb within the folds of Franky's shirt.

"Is it deep, _Isha-san?_" Nico questioned softly. Otto firmly kept her eyes on the hand that held the edge of Franky's shirt. _I won't lose it. Just don't look at the blood and you'll be fine. Breathe. _Franky's large hand had come to rest on her head awkwardly, unsure of what to do to comfort her.

"No, not really." Chopper answered distractedly. "She must've been grazed when I had her over my shoulder. The bullet's path is shallow here," he touched the third rib from the last in her ribcage, "but it gets deeper here." He dragged his hoof along in a relatively straight line down to her hip. Otto winced, the pain not as bad as before, but the feeling of skin moving apart and the cool air touching where it shouldn't. Otto froze when she had a sudden and sickening thought. Aside from Nico, the other two tensed as she did.

"Chopper," Otto whispered in slight fear, "is the bullet still in there?"

"... Oah, yes, Otto." The little reindeer answered reluctantly. "I have to get it out or you'll get an infection. It doesn't look that far in, but I still want to anesthetize you -"

"You can't," Otto hissed, "I can't be put under."

"Otto, the stitches," Franky started, but with a firm shake of her head, he went still.

"Are you allergic to anesthesia, Otto-san?" Nico asked gently. Otto's lips pressed together until they were white and Nico, somehow, had gotten the message. "Ah. You don't like being put under."

"Do you know how uncomfortable a feeling that is?" Otto answered roughly, her eyes trained on a yellow palm tree that decorated a section of Franky's flamboyant shirt. "To be awake one minute, talking and watching the world move by, then all of a sudden – you're waking up again?"

Chopper shifted on his feet, uneasy and impatient. "You wouldn't be the first that was uncomfortable with being sedated when treated, but Otto, I can't do this while you're awake."

"It's either you won't or you're unable to," Otto muttered, "I don't believe in _can't._ Which is it?"

Chopper frowned, and for the first time in her two days with them, he looked angry. "I won't. My job as a doctor is to minimize your pain and heal you. I ca – I won't be able to do that if you move while I stitch you."

"I'll stay still." Otto murmured pitifully. "I'll do whatever it takes, but I won't go under."

"Otto, really." Franky sighed, exasperated. "You make it sound like a death sentence." Otto didn't answer him. For a few more seconds, no one said anything until Nico placed a slender hand on the little doctor's shoulder and nodded to him. Chopper snorted angrily through his blue nose, but hurried anyway. They had wasted enough time talking and arguing, it was now going against his nature to waste anymore time trying to convince Otto to do anything else.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, kiddo?" Franky tried one more time. "Nothing's going to happen to you, Robin's here, I'm here, and Chopper's the best doctor we got. Whatcha scared of?" Otto's eyes had moved from Franky's shirt to the little reindeer. Hazel eyes watched every move, the needle being prepared, the medical string pulled out and measured, along with more antiseptic wash and cloth. Franky and Robin shared a look over Otto's head, but it was Nico that looked down and drew Otto's attention back to the ones closet to her.

"You don't trust the feeling of not knowing, do you?" Nico hit the nail. "It's not that you don't trust us or what we're doing. What would you call it, Otto-san?"

"Dermatophobia." Otto answered stiffly. Franky and Chopper glanced at her like she had sprouted a new head. Nico smiled in encouragement.

"What's that, Otto?" Chopper asked, momentarily forgetting the urgency he moved with only minutes before. "That... I don't remember that."

"I guess you don't have phobias, then. Or they're not named like ours." Otto murmured, mind lost to the world she knew before. "Extreme, and sometimes irrational, fears that a person has."

"That Derma-something-or-other, is that kinda fear?" Franky asked, distracting her from Chopper's regained focus and determination to get the clean up and surgery finished. Otto turned her eyes away from Chopper and Nico, both who had now set their eyes upon the torn skin and bleeding. Otto swallowed and solidified her grip on Franky's shirt once again.

"Dermatophobia, Franky." Otto whispered. Franky gripped her shoulder and gently rubbed her back as the needle pierced through her skin just next to her ribs. She forcibly suppressed the shiver that tried to echo from the bottom of her spine to the top of her shoulders. _I promised I wouldn't move. It'll only make this take a lot longer than it should. Don't move. Breathe. G'damn does that needle sting! _She released a shaky sigh as four more stitches went through before finally answering Franky.

Two more stitches and she couldn't stop the shiver this time, or the whimper of pain that escaped her lips. "Dermatophobia is the fear of skin lesions. Seeing skin split apart or cut or opened when it shouldn't be just – and to wake up and find a scar without knowing why..." She shivered again, a combination of the needle, the cool air that touched her skin, and the slight tug that Chopper used to tighten the string and finish off the knot. Franky patted her back, seeming to be much more at ease now with comforting her. All three ignored her angry tears.

"It's alright, kiddo. It's done."

-

Chopper had cleaned up his mess and shooed Franky out, along with Robin but with less enthusiasm, before ordering Otto down for rest and recovery. Otto smiled as she watched the little reindeer bustle about in his element, completely at ease with his motions. _He's not so bad after all. And quick, too, but it still stings like a damn motherfu –_ Luffy's head appeared in the round window of the door, cheek and nose pressed against the glass in a childish effort to see her. She chuckled softly and waved from underneath the blanket. Seeing that he had her attention, he grinned widely and pulled at his cheeks, stretching them beyond normal boundaries.

"Dear God, that Monkey D." Otto laughed quietly. Chopper looked up from his desk and frowned, but once he spotted Luffy, he couldn't help but laugh too.

"Yah, Luffy's good to have around with things like this." Chopper said. "No matter what happens, he's always smiling."

"Is he, now?" Otto murmured. Chopper had slipped in painkillers with her glass of water, enough to send her spiraling into an unnatural sleep. Out of the danger and fear, Otto had no qualms of sleeping off the rest of the pain, or whatever remained, in the next coming hours. _I feel guilty. _She sighed and burrowed into the blanket. _I mean, I didn't mean to get shot, but damn. My luck's just shot to hell right now, and I can't defend myself against anything in this world. What am I going to do?_

"I remember a story they told me once." Chopper started softly, knowingly trying to lull her into her much-needed nap. "Luffy had been kicked out of the kitchen one day by Sanji and Zoro. I remember hearing them say, _Funny, isn't it? Damn brat like him can smile in the face of imminent death but cries murder when there's no food?_ I asked them what they were talking about."

"Could've been a figure of speech," Otto slurred. She didn't feel sleepy, but relaxed and somewhat unstable. Her body felt light, almost as if would admit to float away from the mattress if the heavy and downy blanket wasn't there to hold her prisoner. Chopper shook his head and scratched at his ear.

"No. It was true." Chopper replied. Otto turned her gaze up from the ripples in the blanket to Chopper's far-off gaze, directed toward the empty window of the door. "Before leaving to Drum, they landed on an island called Loguetown. It's where all of this started, this search for One Piece and the Great Pirate Age. Gold Roger was executed on their highest platform so many years ago." Otto hummed contently, to voice that she was still listening, and happy to have a story of the world she had fallen into. Chopper blushed and smiled cheekily, for once, he was the storyteller.

"What happened?" Otto encouraged quietly. Her eyes were drooping.

"Well," Chopper tugged on the rims of his hat, "from what I heard, Luffy went looking for the platform." Otto snorted into the blanket, but said nothing as Chopper continued. "He found it, but was trapped by Buggy the Clown, another pirate captain."

"What?" Otto's silent laughter could be heard in her tone._ "Buggy _the _Clown. _Oh, you're kidding."

"Un!" Chopper shook his head. "It's true. He was trapped and Buggy was going to slice his head right off. Sanji said that, just before the blade came down on his neck, Luffy looked out at them and smiled. Zoro said Luffy apologized and announced _I'm dead. _Then a bolt of lightening came down and saved Luffy!"

Otto couldn't stop her snickering anymore. "Lightening! Holy shit, if that isn't dumb-fuck luck, I don't know what is!" Chopper didn't have the time to reply, a knock echoed through the door and with a grumble, the little reindeer hopped from his swivel chair to open the door. Sanji stepped through with a nod and hurried his pace, most likely to keep Luffy from following him through and snatch up the tray of food.

"Lunch is ready. Everyone's eating out there, would you like to stay here, Chopper?" Sanji already placed out a bowl of steaming stew on the desk for the reindeer despite his question. Sanji turned to Otto. "Do you need help sitting up?"

"I don't think so." Otto murmured. She swayed a little bit, but Sanji steadied her with a hand on her shoulder and straightened her out. He placed the tray on her lap as her back touched against the wall beside the bed. She cracked her fingers once, to steady them, and took up the spoon as she tucked one hand under the tray. _Wouldn't do to accidentally knock it over with my knee. _Sanji smiled brightly after she took her first spoonful.

"Thank you, Mr. Sanji." Otto said gratefully. "Best thing that's happened all day."

Sanji's smile was blinding. "_Hai, Otto-chan!_ I'm so glad you approve!"

"Not so loud, Sanji." Chopper shushed him, "She's still recovering and loud noises aren't good."

"Sorry, doctor." Sanji apologized with a slight hint of teasing. Otto was nearly halfway through her bowl of soup when she caught Sanji staring. She swallowed and dabbed the napkin at her lips nervously, wondering what had stained her face.

"Something wrong, Mr. Sanji?" Otto asked quietly. Sanji shook his head and leaned back into a second chair that crowded the room.

"Usopp was telling us what happened out there, to get you that hit." Otto paled. She had only heard Usopp's form of storytelling once or twice in her time with them, and suffice to say, the man had a heavy-handed way with words. Chopper's eyes drifted down to the floor and his ears drooped with the guilt he had expressed before when explaining to Franky and Robin what had happened.

"Well, it's probably not as bad as it sounds." Otto tried to fix the unknown damage the marksman might have caused. "I mean, we're safe. It was just a stray bullet, that's all."

"Ah," Sanji allowed, and then: "then may you explain your singing?" Chopper violently choked on his food and shook his head, either to ward off Sanji's line of questioning, or to show Otto that he had not breathed a word of it to anyone. She blushed and ducked her head, her appetite suddenly gone. _Should've known Usopp would have said something to them, it wasn't the best kept secret. _Otto sighed and moved the tray away from her legs, a new sense of tired set into her body.

"I just had a moment, is all." Otto murmured as she rested back underneath the cover. "I was homesick. Seeing the piano brought back memories and I just wasn't myself for that moment."

Sanji frowned. "On the contrary, from the sounds of it, you were very much yourself." He smiled this time and leaned forward to get a better look at her face. "Usopp lies, that's true, but when it comes to things like this, I doubt he would embellish much."

Otto snorted. "Good to know there's hope for him." Sanji must've finally realized that she wasn't going to say much else on the topic, so he sighed resignedly and picked up the empty bowls with a nod to Chopper before leaving. Chopper scooted off of his swivel chair and came close to Otto's head by the pillow.

"Why don't you want them to hear?" Chopper whispered urgently. "Your singing isn't bad at all, Otto!"

Otto sighed and spoke through the cover. "I know it isn't. I was taught to sing, and sing well, but... I won't sing in front of people anymore."

"But why, Otto?" Chopper pressed. "Our _nakama_ wouldn't make fun of you for it! I mean, Luffy would love to have a musician."

"You know," Otto groused, her hazel eyes peering over the edge of her blanket, "you guys use those words like you think I know what they mean."

Chopper blushed under his fur. "_A-ano, _I didn't m-mean to upset you..."

"No, it's fine." Otto said as she silently berated herself, "I just... I need to cool down. I've got an attitude problem right now."

"Is it because of Usopp and Sanji? Your singing?" Chopper asked gently, careful to watch where the conversation would lead, "Does it bother you that much?"

"... I just don't sing anymore, Chopper."

-

Her nap couldn't have been more than two or three hours, but the sound of water pattering on the high deck above her had her assuming it was dark as night outside. She sighed and twisted slightly under the covers, her side was sore and twinged if moved too much, but bearable. Her eyes opened – Luffy's face was hardly a hand's length from her face and she sucked breath on the exhale to stop the scream that fought its way up her throat. Luffy's face was devoid of his usual smile, his brows were stern over his eyes.

"Something wrong, Luffy?" She asked into the quiet of the room. She couldn't hear any noise from the kitchen next to the medical room, only the gently rocking of the ship and the waves that knocked against it in the storm. Luffy shifted and moved away from her personal space, he laced his arms together over his chest. _Uh-oh. What did I do to make him so stiff? I've been on my best behavior._

"Why so serious, Monkey D.?" She tried again, teasing lightly in a ditch-effort to bring his smile back. A happy and excited Luffy was scary enough as it was, but a stringent Luffy was something to be avoided at all cost, as the whole crew had warned her.

"I'm always serious." He answered. She believed him. Luffy was the type of person who said what he meant, and if you didn't find it funny, he had no problem to be the only one laughing.

"What do you want from me?" She asked with a firmer tone that she felt. Luffy's expression was unnerving her.

"Why won't you sing?" He bluntly asked. "I want to hear you sing."

"I don't feel like singing for anyone anymore, Luffy." Otto replied automatically. "And I don't care if you want to hear me sing, I'm not going to."

"We won't laugh." Luffy added, as if he hadn't heard her. "I want to hear it."

Otto could feel her temper beginning to boil under waning patience. "I told you I won't sing for anyone."

"Then answer me," Luffy replied, "why won't you sing?" Otto couldn't answer. She knew why, or at least some of the reasons why, but it had been years since she had tried to explain it to anyone. _No one else needs to know, I don't want to bother telling anyone else why I won't sing. It's nothing big, why don't they just leave it alone? I don't want to sing, There's nothing in it for me anymore, damn it, I don't have to sing if I don't want to! _Otto glared at Luffy through the darkness.

"Are you scared?" Luffy asked, but with no hint of warning or sarcasm. "Does it embarrass you to sing? Is your voice ugly?"

"I sing just fine." Otto growled. "Is it wrong to sing for my own benefit?"

"Then why haven't you sung anything?" Luffy continued to press, still holding the same sitting position from the beginning. "You don't want us to hear? Won't that make you unhappy not to sing anymore?" Otto froze. _Elario said that. Dear God, the exact same words out of this boy's mouth. _She shut her eyes and fought away the angry tears that were being worked up in the corners of her eyes. _God, I don't want to cry anymore like I'm some fuckin' pansy. Just drop it, Luffy, just let it go!_

"Did someone hurt you because you sung, Otto?" Luffy asked abruptly. Otto's eyes snapped open and fixed onto Luffy's, wondering how he had come to that conclusion. "I heard you and Sanji talking about them, your scars. Were you hit for singing when you weren't suppose to?" For days after, Otto would never figure out what it was that snapped and allowed the dam to release the flood.

"She never hit me on the shoulder," Otto whispered roughly, "it was always on my hands. If my hands hurt, I couldn't play. She didn't like music echoing through her house at all hours of the day. She was a shrewd of a woman, I don't know how Mr. Gilbertson could have married such a cow."

"Not your mother." Luffy stated. Otto shook her head to clarify.

"No," she answered, "I was sent to live with them after my mother died."

"Those are the scars." He concluded, tapping his fist into an open palm.

Otto nodded and wiped at her nose. "Yah. My brother and I lived with my mother in an old building, she sold instruments to schools and other teachers for their classes. She taught my brother and me how to sing and play instruments." She laughed at the memories of Elario fighting with the cello and bow. "Elario was better at the instruments, I stuck to singing, but we both played the piano when my mother was busy doing something else.

"One day, our mom left to the store a mile or so from our block, our building, I mean." Otto sighed, trying to steady her voice. "She was killed in a shoot-out. Thugs hit the store she was at, and she was caught in the crossfire, they lost her in the ambulance, the medical help was unable to save her.

"Elario was only fourteen at the time, and I was only eight, there was nothing we could do." Otto didn't bother to wipe away the tears that dripped from the corners of her vision, she didn't care anymore, her mouth was moving with no concern to what her mind or heart were feeling. "Mr. Gilbertson lived down the street from us and had offered to help us out. He knew how much we loved music and our instruments. They were our precious treasures, our only thing left of our mother." Luffy had twitched at the mention of treasure and Otto couldn't help but smile, _damn pirate._

"So, it was lucky that our mother's will shifted ownership over to Mr. Gilbertson and only until Elario turned eighteen." Otto paused, but Luffy made no gesture of noticing her self-interruption. "I guess that's when my luck went sour. It had been a year since our mother had passed away, Elario and I would spend our days in our mother's shop with her things, and nights with the Gilbertsons. Olivia Gilbertson was the shrewd. She hated noise, so of course any practicing on my part or my brother's was out of the question.

"Our world was, is, cruel." Otto whispered darkly. "The gangs of our street started to prey on the Gilbertsons, using my brother and me as bait. We were helpless, what are a couple of kids going to do? Anyway, they pressured Mr. Gilbertson for money under the threat that if he didn't pay up, our building would burn – perhaps along with us in it." Otto's gaze was turned to Luffy's face, but her focus was worlds away, to her home in her younger years. The memories were coming faster.

"Mr. Gilbertson hid it from us for a very long time," Otto's winced as her voice cracked, "but Elario had overheard one of the gangsters threatening Mr. Gilbertson, so naturally I soon found out. That night, I had walked down from our room to the kitchen for water and Mrs. Gilbertson was at the table. She had this sneer on her face and it scared me to pieces.

_'You know, if it wasn't for you and your bastard of a brother, my husband wouldn't have to suffer like this.'_ I couldn't believe what had come out of that woman's mouth. I was only nine, I couldn't believe that me being motherless could cause anyone else any pain, but she was right." Otto laughed and finally reached up to wipe away the tears, the sides of her face and the back of her head were uncomfortably wet from them. "I didn't want to hurt Mr. Gilbertson anymore, not after all he had done for us. I woke up Elario and we ran away that night, back to our building."

Luffy's eyes focused on her with an intensity Otto had only heard about. She continued, avoiding his gaze. "I don't know what we had planned to do. Elario was so mad, he said that, if they wanted to burn the building down so badly, we were going to do it for them." The tears were coming faster now, and no wiping could erase them, "I told him we couldn't, the instruments would burn too, we couldn't take them with us, Mrs. Gilbertson would throw them all away.

_'Think hard, Otto,' _he warned me,_ 'do you really think these things are worth Mr. Gilbertson's pain? Would mom want that?' _Of course not, I knew better, but that still didn't make me anymore eager to burn them." Otto inhaled, trying to stop her shaking and building anger. "But there I was, pouring fire-starter on the floor and over the instruments, and stupid me – I trapped myself in my mother's room just before the entrance when I lit the match."

Otto's voice had gone soft, the rain could barely be heard over her. "At nine years old, you don't realize that too much isn't a good thing. The whole room blew up like a bomb, my brother was caught in the flash and flew back into the living room. I was screaming for help, but he was out cold. I don't know how long I stayed in the closet corner, but the room was going quick. I kinda realized what Elario meant then, the building, the instruments weren't worth anyone's life. I took a coat from my mother's closet and ran out to Elario.

"I tripped like the klutz I am. The cello fell against my back, and the hot strings snapped and whipped at my shoulders." Otto's tears seemed to have dried out, but she still brought a hand up over her eyes and covered them, the flames licking at her mind's eye. "I was half blind with tears and the flames when I tried to move Elario out. I prayed and _prayed_ to whatever was listening, to just let me get out, to let me _live – _I promised I would never misbehave again, I would never cause anyone pain or suffering, if they just let me get _out_."

"The firemen, the officials, they saved us." Otto concluded. "Elario and I got a nasty scolding from Mr. Gilbertson, but it was Mrs. Gilbertson that beat the crap out of us. She raved about how our music got us into so much trouble, and if she heard a peep out of us, we were going to be tossed to the orphanage... The only treasure I have left of my mom was her gift of singing, and I only sung when she was around. _She's gone, so I don't sing anymore, her instruments caught us into trouble, so I stay away when I can!_ I was just being an _idiot _today." Otto hadn't meant to force out her statement like she had, but old anger burned just as hot as it had so many years ago.

She glared at Luffy. "So there. Are you happy now? Have I answered your fucking question, _Captain?_"

His only response was to drop his hat on her head before leaving.

* * *

**A/N: **Comments, questions, concerns?

So, now you have some idea of Otto and her life before One Piece. It was a lot at one go, but you know Luffy. He wants to know and he wants to know _now. _Thanks to that one crack-fella who sent me a link of _Thousand Sunny_ and the blueprints. That's helped me out immensely in visualizing the ship again. You won't know how grateful I am.

So, thanks again to your lurkers who read this. I do appreciate and anticipate the arrival of reviews, so sending at least one won't hurt. I'd like to know if I'm heading in the right direction with this.


	6. We'll Listen

**Title: **_A Siren's Cry_

**Rating: **_T (Language, abuse, attitude problems, some blood)_

**Warnings: **_Past the _Enies Lobby _arc, authoress's taken liberties, mistaken information, and just general tomfoolery. Luffy's fault._

**Summary:** _She was always told to sing from_ _the heart, regardless of the crowd, and to follow where the music led her. Now she finds herself out of her element and thrown into dangers she never wanted to face. Will the Straw Hats be able to calm the anger that sprouted from her heart or will they give in and let the siren's cry drown them all?_

**Song(s) Mentioned: "**_Claire de Lune" by Daniell Revenaugh_

**Date Posted: **_09/14/08_

* * *

**Chapter VI: **We'll Listen

* * *

"_Otto!"_

"_I didn't take it this time, Eli!" Otto laughed. It didn't matter to her older brother whether what she said was true or not. The older boy chased her from the top floor to the living room, both taking a sharp turn around old Mr. Gilbertson's chair, only Otto tripped and landed on the man's feet._

_Mr. Gilbertson chuckled. "What is it this time, children?"_

"_I can't find my player." Elario whined with his arms crossed over his chest. "She had it last."_

"_I did not." Otto answered as she stood from her fall. She straightened out the edges of her dress back down over her knobbly knees. Elario glared at her from Mr. Gilbertson's opposite side, dark eyes covered by thin brows and willowy black hair. Otto's had been viciously pulled back into a curly pony tail by Mrs. Gilbertson in an attempt to make Otto look like the girl she was suppose to be. Mr. Gilbertson picked up his cane from the crook of the armrest and forced himself to stand._

"_Wait for me," Elario nearly scolded. His little hands reached out and took hold of Mr. Gilbertson's closest arm and elbow, and he pulled to help the man stand. Otto stood back, knowing she couldn't be of much help with her klutzy ways. The balding man wobbled slightly on his feet, but moved forward with sure steps toward a drawer sitting under the window that looked out into the quiet street of their neighbor. Down from the view and a building or so over was their home, Otto's and Elario, dark and empty. Both children avoided looking out the window._

_Mr. Gilbertson pulled out the first drawer to the right and out came the CD player. "She did have it. She put it away, just like she was told."_

_Otto stuck her tongue out at her brother. "See? I told you, I wasn't stupid enough to let Mrs. Gilbertson see it."_

"_Otto." Mr. Gilbertson warned softly. Otto turned her eyes to the floor with a mumble of apology. Mr. Gilbertson moved along from the living room toward the kitchen, both children following close behind his heels. He smiled and took his place at the kitchen table. Elario went on his way past toward the play room where the TV and books where hidden behind Otto's numerous toys. Otto didn't follow her brother, instead she came beside Mr. Gilbertson and pulled herself up into a chair._

"_Do you need something, Otto?" Mr. Gilbertson asked as he pulled the newspaper up for inspection. Otto clicked her heels under the table and fingered a piece of paper in the pocket of her dress. She reluctantly pulled it out and set it out on the table for Mr. Gilbertson to see. The old man looked over his paper to the one folded into a tiny square. He retrieved it and unfolded it, Otto's blushing face turned down to her lap and her hands nervously tugging at each other._

"_You want to enter this choir?" Mr. Gilbertson asked softly. Otto gave a jerky nod._

"_Mrs. Gilbertson won't let me sing in the house." Otto muttered. "I promised I wouldn't misbehave anymore, but... I want to sing. Momma let me sing whenever I wanted to."_

"_We'll see."_

_-_

"_You know that old hag won't let you go, Otto." Elario mentioned that night in their bedroom. Otto peeked from under her covers and over to her brother's bed just across from hers. "She doesn't want you to be happy."_

"_Mr. Gilbertson will make her understand." Otto retorted. "He'll tell her to leave me alone."_

"_Even if he does, little sis, she'll still give you the evil eye whenever she sees the choir papers." Elario replied softly. He moved from his bed toward hers and kneeled to be beside her face. He reached out and touched her shoulder, causing her to wince. He grimaced in return and instead moved his hand to her head, removing her curls from her face._

"_If she doesn't," Elario promised, "when we get older and get a new building, I'll fix the living room up to be your stage."_

_Otto giggled. "Really? Will I have a microphone and everything?"_

"_Everything," Elario grinned, "I'll make an audience of everyone we can find, and I won't let Mrs. Gilbertson come in!"_

"_That would be the best!" Otto giggled harder into her covers._

_-_

"_Why can't I go?!" Otto screamed from the top of the stairs. The older woman at the bottom glared up at Otto, green eyes as sharp as blades and her lips pressed into a thin, nearly invisible, line. The old woman's expression was harsh and very stern, pulled back angrily by the bun of her hair. The old dark blue mistress's dress covered the elderly woman in sharp edges, making her seem unapproachable. Never in her life with the Gilbertsons did Otto ever come to understand how a sweet soul like Greg Gilbertson could have married such a creature. It did explain the lack of children, though._

"_You school work has been falling behind, you've caused several ruckuses at school, and your attitude needs immediate adjusting." The old woman bit back. "I don't see how such actions should be rewarded by what you want to do. Until your manner improves, you will remain here under my watch."_

_Otto's hazel eyes welled up with tears. "That's not fair! I'm only nine – you can't expect me to know everything! I didn't start any _ruckus _or whatever, you just don't like me!" At this point, Elario had walked in through the front door from behind Mrs. Gilbertson. He didn't spare a glance at the old woman before rushing up to his sister. He clamped a hand over her mouth and tried to move her back into their room. Otto struggled in vain, knowing she couldn't win out against her older brother, but her anger was pushing her to burst._

"_Otto, stop it." Elario hissed. "You'll never win, just stop." They retreated into their room, where they huddled beside Elario's bed, a blanket pulled over their heads. Elario gently wiped his sister's tears away and shushed her as quickly as he could. It always upset Mr. Gilbertson to find out that his wife and they had come to a fury of words. After the fire, they had avoiding upsetting either adult, but even so, a child's patience was only so long._

"_It's not fair, Eli. It's not fair, I wanna sing, I wanna sing for Momma."_

"_... Momma's not here anymore, sissy. Maybe... maybe you shouldn't sing anymore. Not for a while."_

_-_

"_Where are you taking us, Eli?" An older Otto asked sleepily from her place in the passenger seat of her brother's car. The old Toyota Camry hummed along the smooth road out of the city's limits and to the open fields beyond. The night was cold for this time in November, but both of them had loved the change and bundled up into their jackets with hardly a complaint. Elario's face had turned jagged over the years from his jobs as a construction worker, a field worker, and finally police work. Through the stereo played the soft tunes of Claire de Lune, lulling Otto back into her interrupted sleep._

"_Remember all those years ago, with the Gilbertsons, that I promised you a stage?" Elario reminded her. The weather outside had turned muggy, the rain clouds over head teased the land with sprinkles and spits of momentary rainfall, sending locals and the hot dog stands running in false alarms in the city. Otto remembered the promise and smiled fondly. The years after that promise had been quiet, she had molded herself into what Mrs. Gilbertson wanted, a quiet child. Mr. Gilbertson had died a relatively lonely man._

"_I do. You mean to tell me you found one?" Otto asked quietly, her eyes half-mast._

"_Even better, this time next year, we'll own it." Elario replied happily. Otto snapped to attention, bolting up right in her seat and being nearly choked by her safety belt. Elario laughed at the sight and reached over to remove the belt from where it caught on her zipper. Otto gasped and held her throat, but turned wide eyes to her older brother._

"_You're shitting me." She breathed. "When, where? Are you sure? Geezus, Eli – how much?"_

_Elario laughed again. "Easy, kiddo. Not that much, the previous owner was an old friend of Mr. Gilbertson and he had a crush on our mom. He let me have it at a bargain. It's about forty miles from the city limits, a nice little bar that we can run, well, when you come of age."_

_Otto squealed happily. "Holy shit! I can't believe this, finally! Oh, my God – so it's a stage bar?"_

"_Ayup." Elario answered with a beaming grin. "A nice little stage bar – I even found something to decorate it with, you'll be happy to know." The look on her brother's face was suspiciously joyous, and if she hadn't known her brother like she did, she would have assumed he had stolen whatever it was that made him so happy. She pondered for a moment in the silence, but couldn't figure an answer, and finally turned curious wide eyes to her brother._

"_What did you get?"_

_Elario's face softened from his mischievous happiness to a tender and loving expression. "Not all of mom's instruments burned in that fire, ya know." Otto's eyes, for the first time in nearly nine years since arguing with Mrs. Gilbertson on the choir recruitment, truly teared up and watered down her face past her smile. _

"_What survived, big brother?" Otto ventured, so close to hoping._

_Elario sighed fondly. "I think it was just dumb-fuck luck that you and I forgot to pour fire-starter in the basement, Otto. That stubborn old piano was pulled from the wreckage and Mr. Gilbertson hid it in storage from that old shrew."_

"_That sounds like him," Otto whispered through her tears. "Wow. Maybe our luck isn't so bad after all." Her eyes turned out to the scenery flashing past them in the dark, illuminated by their dim lights on the car as they drove by through the lonely street. _Forty miles. It's not that far at all. We'll be there in half an hour just past Benson Street and the turn._ She smiled to herself and hugged her elbows closely, her brother chuckled contently in his seat, his hands slacking at the steering wheel._

_Neither had seen the other car careening down from the hill on Otto's side. Both were out cold by the time the car had flipped and tumbled over the railing._

_-_

Otto was awoken the next day in the midmorning hours by the sounds of quiet sobbing. Instantly on alert and slightly disoriented, she tumbled out of bed (mindful of her wound) and exited the medical room into the kitchen. Only Franky occupied the room, Sanji (strangely enough) was gone and none of the other members could be heard moving about the ship's rooms or hallways. Concerned for Franky's sake, Otto hobbled over toward the table and gently placed a hand on Franky's large shoulder.

"Hey. Hey, Franky, wassa-matter?" She slurred, still under a mild influence of the drug that Chopper had slipped her. _I gotta tell him that he's gotta ease up on the dosage, I don't seem to need too much. Holy shit. _Momentary vertigo tipped her, but she remained steady with her hands gripping the edge of the table. Franky furiously dabbed and wiped at his eyes under his sunglasses with one hand, while the other obscured his face from her view.

"Crying? Who's crying? I'm not crying, stupid!" He vehemently answered. Otto cocked an eyebrow in disbelief at the man's sudden childishness, but said nothing for that moment.

"Okay," Otto murmured, "We'll tell Sanji to lay off the onion chopping next time." Even though there was no Sanji or onion to speak of, Franky whole-heartedly agreed. The whole situation just forced Otto to crack a smile and she chuckled to herself. _Duuude, this crew has got to be one of the craziest out there. It's gotta be my dumb-fuck luck to have been found by them. _Franky seemed to have regained control of himself, because the tears started to subside. _But I'm sure I would have had it no other way._

"So," Otto tried again, once the tears had retreated, "what happened? Stubbed toe, stolen weapon? Did the ship crash – I didn't feel anything, but Chopper drugged me pretty hard."

Franky chuckled. "No. No, nothing like that. Last night, Luffy told us to turn around and go back."

Otto's eyes widened. "To the side of the island that wants us dead? What the hell is that man thinking? Oh my God, and you idiots made him captain."

"No, Otto." Franky said, amusement clear in his tone. "We went back after he told us your story." Otto froze, but didn't grow angry. _It isn't his fault. I told him, I told him all of it and never said anything about not telling anyone else. _Her eyes focused on the tabletop in slight despair. _He has a right to tell them, he's their Captain, they're family – they don't keep secrets. _Otto sighed and placed a hand over her face and leaned that elbow against the table. She gazed at Franky through her parted fingers.

"So why go back? There's nothing there to find." She said softly. Franky smiled and pulled out a roll of paper from behind him. He unrolled it for her viewing, a large room in the works, sketched and ugly, but she knew exactly what it was going to be. She glanced up at Franky, shock flooding her expression.

"Yah." Franky answered. "He took Chopper to find the store and the instrument you played. Sanji and Zoro went to help him move it. Nami has the money and Usopp's going to help me build the room."

"Why are you doing this?" Otto asked in disbelief. "I haven't been here more than a couple of days, what makes you think you should do something so reckless?"

Franky chuckled heavily. "See, that's the thing about Luffy," he reached up and pulled the hanging straw hat from her neck (totally forgotten to her) and placed it securely on her head, "he can see someone for what they are without even trying. That's how he found us, despite our faults, he wanted us as family. He found you, he watched you, he knows you'd make a good _nakama._"

Otto sneered, but not to taunt, "What the hell does that mean, by the way?"

"That we're partners." Franky answered without hesitation. "It may take a while to get used to, but you'll see us that way. Luffy already considers you part of the crew."

Otto snorted and enveloped her face in both hands. "And did he say that?" She asked with a hint of exasperation. She never saw Franky nod.

"Aye. He said, _She's our nakama now. So we'll listen for her when no one else will._"

Otto wished there were onions around now.

-

"Guys, I seriously don't like this." Otto muttered loudly to Usopp and Franky behind her. They were out on the grassy deck, Otto was playing look out while Franky and Usopp transported materials down to the lower decks. _Her _music room was going to be placed somewhere below, miraculously, and with little trouble by Franky's explanation. She doubted it, but with as many weird things as she had seen in this world up until now, she knew better than to question too much.

"It's fine, we tied up the Jolly Roger and the sails, no one should see us. Yet." Franky answered her. Usopp nodded in agreement. Otto sighed but didn't complain much more. She paced up and down the short rail, her eyes anxiously scanning over the harbor and docking areas. All she had in her hand was a metal pat Franky had hastily made for her. Otto had laughed at the sight, _what the hell does he expect me to do with this, play batter up for the flying bullets? _

"_Yosh! _I think that's everything, let's go, Usopp." Franky announced as he disappeared before the stairwell. Usopp turned and waved to Otto.

"You be careful now, scream if you need us." Usopp warned her before he, too, disappeared below the deck. Otto blanched, _you know, I don't think he was joking._ She shook her head and leaned against the rail, metal bat by her side. _I don't think the shop was that far away. Maybe they're having trouble? Well, they do have to hide from the Marines patrolling the place. Wouldn't do to get caught. _Otto's eyes scanned the area, some of the townspeople passing by (the fisher men and shopkeepers) recognized the ship, but continued on as if it was no threat to them. _Seems Usopp was right. We don't bother them, they don't bother us. _

"Oi!" Someone shouted. Startled, Otto gripped the bat at her side and looked down. A Marine glared up at her from below, a gun slung over his should and a sword at his side. Otto swallowed nervously. _Ho'shit, ho'shit, ho'shit. Right, calm, they haven't seen my face all that well, maybe he won't make the connection. _Otto forced a smile to her lips.

"Yessir?" Otto answered, hiding the bat behind her.

The Marine's glare intensified. "How long have you been docked here?"

_Think, Otto, think. _"Uh, we only just arrived, sir. Supplies runnin' low and the missus needed a break from the ocean." Otto snorted to herself, _what the hell is it with the accent, Otto? You sound like a moron. _The Marine eyed the _Thousand Sunny _with a skeptical eye. Otto grinned nervously, "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Your ship isn't on the register, you haven't paid your docking fees." He answered with a sneer. Frantically, but hidden from the eyes of the Marine, one of Otto's hands searched through her pockets desperately for the currency Nami had given her, anything that was left from their shopping. She found a few bills and nearly collapsed with relief. She flashed the money to the Marine.

"This enough, sir?" Otto said through gritted teeth in a force smile. The Marine frowned, but nodded and pointed to a shop a ways from the ship.

"I suggest you go pay now before we're forced to confiscate items _for _payment, hear?" The Marine warned angrily. Otto nodded jerkily.

"Aye, sir, I hear." As the Marine went on his way, Otto sighed in relief and glanced up at the shop for the docks. The young man at the counter eyed her suspiciously and Otto closed her eyes in defeat. _Looks like I haven't got a choice, either turn in the money and they leave us alone, or avoid it and get yelled at – or worse, arrested – by that damn Marine. Fuck my luck. Then again, pretty damn smooth that the Marine hadn't recognized the ship at all. Dumbass. _

"Here we go." Gingerly, Otto worked her legs over the rail of _Sunny _and to the rope latter the crew had set out. Her wound twitched every once and a while when she twisted the wrong way, but was otherwise bearable. Off the latter and wobbling toward the shop, Otto smiled brightly to the young man. "How much for the ship?"

The scarred young man glanced over her shoulder. "Tis a big ship. 3,000 Beli." Otto winced but fingered out the bills to the right amount. _Let's hope Nami doesn't skin my ass for this. _She handed the man the money and turned with a wave back to the ship. At the top was a frantic Usopp who had reappeared from below, when he spotted her, he pointed an accusing finger in her direction.

"You!" He nearly shouted. "What are you doing?! Are you trying to give me a heart-attack?!"

Otto blinked in bewilderment. "What on earth are you talking about? I went to pay the docking fee before we were caught – and don't _shout, _moron, you're gonna screw us over!"

Usopp huffed with indignation. "I would never! The Great Captain Usopp wouldn't be caught by these bumbling soldiers!"

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Otto vehemently wished for a gun. She glared at a ducking Usopp for a brief moment before spinning on her heel toward the direction of the shout. A group of eight (from what it looked like) Marines were running toward them. She renewed her grip on the metal bat and rushed for the rope latter against _Sunny's _side, but a gunshot was fired and it ricocheted off her right side, from a bolt on _Sunny's _wooden frame. Frightened, Otto accidentally released her hands from the rope and fell back.

"_Oof," _She gasped as pain shot from her side up to her neck. Whimpering and slightly pissed, Otto rolled and worked her way to her knees. She glared at the Marines as their guns aimed for her face. "You guys are a bunch of jackasses, aiming for a woman while her back is turned."

"But if that woman's part of the Straw Hat crew, it's not so dishonorable considering what each member is capable of." A voice rumbled from behind the group. Curious as to the identity of the newcomer, Otto focused on the large Marine behind the group, jacket open, paler than the moon, and two cigars in his mouth. Otto winced at the sight, _do any of these people know what those things do to your lungs? _She stood and swung the bat over to rest on her left shoulder as the large Marine stepped forward.

"You and your crew are here by arrested for piracy, theft, and your declaration of war upon the World Government." Otto's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. _Holy mother! War?! What the hell kinda cracked up crew is this?! _Despite the sudden desperation that settled into the pit of her stomach, Otto smiled and twirled her bat at her side.

"I accept the piracy and theft charge, but you're looking at the wrong person for the war nonsense." Otto replied casually. "I'm reckless, but not so much so."

The gray haired Marine eyed her curiously. "You don't look familiar. I hadn't known that the Straw Hats had picked up a new member."

Otto grinned. "Fresh from the pound."

"Either way," the Marine sighed, "you and your crew are now under the World Government's custody."

"I don't think so, asshole!" A sudden cannon fire sounded over Otto's head and she instinctively ducked. Nothing flew over her head aside from pressurized air and that slammed onto the ground inches from the Marines' feet. Some were rocketed back, but a few idiots lunged forward at the attack, aiming for Otto with their swords. Panicked, Otto raised her bat as high as her arms would go and swung. The bat must've been a denser material than what the swords were made from because they cracked under the contact. Otto fought to keep her arms from wiggling in the aftershock. _Dear God, what as been placed into my hands?_

"Look for their captain, stay clear, he's mine!" The large Marine shouted. Another cannon shot echoed through the docks and Usopp's surprised scream followed it. Alarmed by the sudden turn of events, Otto tried to turn to board the ship, getting to higher ground. She didn't even make it to the latter when something caught her foot and dragged her back. Franky and Usopp were distracted by their own opponents and failed to realize her capture.

"Not so fast, missy!" One of the subordinates sneered. "You're coming with us, nice and easy."

Otto glared and lifted her bat. "Like hell I am, pit-shit." Her bat came down and clanged angrily with his sword. He tugged again and yanked her nearly ten feet from the ship's side with a spin, and then towered over her, sword raised. He swung down and Otto braced her bat in both hands to stop it from slashing through her face. She growled and yanked her roped foot up when he had shortened the slack, catching him in the groin and as he leaned down, her bat swung across and nailed him in the chin.

"Two minutes for high sticking!" She growled as he tumbled away from her. She reached for the rope and began to fumble with it to release her ankle when another shadow loomed over her. Without pausing to think, Otto raised her bat again to knock at the guy's knees when her bat was caught in a steel grip and she was lifted from the ground. _Oh my God, this guy's fuckin' Hercules! _The pale Marine seemed to sneer at her around the cigars in his mouth.

"Regular spitfire, aren't you?" He murmured lowly. Otto grinned and brought her knees up to her chest and kicked as hard as she could. He caught her feet in one hand and cocked an eyebrow at her, as if to say _'what the hell, stupid', _but that was all the distraction she needed. In seconds, she held to her bat with one hand, reached for his cigar with the other and swiped it across his eyes. Momentarily caught off guard, he dropped her and she landed with a harsh swat on her ass.

Not wasting a moment, Otto swiped at his knees with her bat, but they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _Oh, not him, too! Geezus, is every other person here a goddamn freak of nature? The hell! _The smoke swirled angrily around her and then suddenly, it seemed to solidify around her waist and throat. She looked up to find that half of his body was gone and his shoulders, one arm, and his head remained. He glared at her over the new cloud of smoke from his cigar.

"Gotcha."

* * *

**A/N: **Comments, questions, concerns?

Yah, so you guys must've noticed that my updating doesn't follow any real pattern, that's because my schedule's just as messed-up. Anyway, I got exams coming on in the next week or so, so I _might _not get one out this week again or next. Most of you might not care either way, haha.

So, Otto's come up against Smoker (and losing), Franky and Usopp have a mess on their hands and the rest of the Straw Hats are nowhere to be found. Gives a new meaning to "shit out of luck", doesn't it?

So again, reviews are nice and help me keep on track, thanks again to the lurkers who don't review but favorite/alert, I guess I'm working for mostly you guys. Hope you enjoy the story as much as I am.


End file.
